Making Up For Lost Time
by Nefor
Summary: Two shot. Kairi comes to an important decision; now all that waits is to actually go through with it. Chapter one is Kairi's POV, chapter two is Sora's. Rated M for a high Vitamin C content.
1. Kairi's POV

One shot. Kairi comes to an important decision; now all that waits is to actually go through with it. Kairi POV. Rated M for a high Vitamin C content. I own none of the characters or worlds.

Making up for Lost Time

"Thinking of you, wherever you are," the words echo in my mind yet again. "Come ON, Kairi," I mutter to myself. I need to get SOME sleep for school in the morning. Ha! Here I am, a master (or should that be mistress?) of a keyblade worrying about getting sleep for school. No, I answer myself. I'm not thinking about school or keyblades; I'm thinking about HIM again.

Sora, you've been my best friend since we were children. Ever since we were reunited after the incident with Xemnas I haven't been able to get a single good night of sleep. "You were gone for over a year, Sora," I whisper to the darkness of my bedroom. "I want that time back."

That's when it hits me. I don't know how much time I have NOW! Who knows when something will happen and the three...

_Five._

_ S_hut up. ...the THREE of us will be off saving all the worlds from some new threat?

_There are five of us; you can't keep ignoring Roxas and me._

Yes I can. Why do you have to be able to 'talk' to me through my mind, Naminé?

_Come on; head to the mirror so we can 'see' each other._ Reluctantly, I head to the mirror to talk to my Nobody. _Another sleepless night?_

Yes.

_Sora, again?_

You share my thoughts; why are you bothering to ask?

_It's important to be polite to the other person sharing your body._ She answers while sticking her tongue out at me.

Real mature.

_ Sarcasm doesn't suit us._

Is there a reason you're keeping me awake or are you just harassing me?

_You weren't exactly asleep anyway._

Valid point.

_ Just TELL him, already!_

I can't! I close me eyes. What if he doesn't feel the same way! What if things become awkward between us! What if it destroys our friendship!

_What if he love you, too?_

I open my eyes to see her stupid face looking back at me. _You just called your own face stupid._

Shut up!Why don't you just TELL me how he feels about me? YOU were the one who was in his mind for almost a year!

_I won't betray his privacy like that. All I'll tell you is that it won't be a complete disaster. Can you really see him stop a friendship for ANY reason?_

I suppose not. What's it to you, anyway?

_One, when you hurt, I hurt. Two, I need sleep, too. Three, this is the FIFTH TIME WE'VE HAD THIS EXACT CONVERSATION!_

You don't have to yell. Besides, it's not exactly the same.

_True, the number goes up each time. Just tell him you love him already. Give us BOTH some peace! Just, warn me first; I still see Roxas every time I look at Sora._

I can see how that could get awkward. Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow.

_ It's after midnight._

This afternoon, then.

_You've said that before._

I mean it this time! I do!

_Funny you should put it that way..._

Rolling my eyes, I get up and walk over to my desk to write a note:

Sora,

Meet me at the tree fort on the island after school. I need to talk to you.

No, that won't work. He'll wonder what about. I erase that last sentence. I continue writing.

It's important.

I don't like that one either. He might think it's heartless again. I start erasing. I try again.

Just, be there.

Kairi

Short and to the point. Not as thought out or eloquent as the last time I wrote to him but, this one is written knowing what really needs to be said will come after school tomorrow, today, whatever. See? It's written. No going back now.

_I'll believe it when you say it._

* * *

The next morning, I slip the note I wrote into Sora's locker before rushing to get to my own classes on time. All day I can think of nothing else but what to say to him this afternoon.

Before my last class, Naminé starts 'talking' to me again.

_I need a few minutes._

I'm still not comfortable with the whole body take over thing you can do. Why should I?

_It's a surprise._

What kind of surprise?

_If I tell you, it won't be a surprise._

How long will you need?

_Just a few minutes, I promise._

If you do anything to embarrass me...

_When you find out what it is, you'll approve, I promise. Please!_

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

_Thank you. I promise you won't regret this!_

The next thing I know I'm in the girl's room looking at a mirror.

_All done!_ She smiles at me.

Before I get a chance to ask what happened, my friend Selphie runs in.

"I can't believe you just did that, Kairi!" She tells me.

WHAT DID YOU DO, NANIMÉ!

_You'll find out this afternoon._

NANIMÉ!

"So," Selphie begins, "does this mean that you and Sora are a couple yet?"

"No..." WHAT DID YOU DO? "Why?"

"Did you change your mind about... waiting... for him?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"NANIMÉ! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID THIS INSTANT!

Before I get a chance to ask Selphie what Naminé did while in MY body the bell rings to go to my last class for the day.

* * *

As soon as my last class ends, I hurry to the island to reach the tree fort before Sora does. When he doesn't show up right away, I start pacing.

_I'm sure he'll be here. He's probably just running late. You know how he can be sometimes._

Instead of answering I blow some hair out of my eye. I'm still pissed because you won't tell me what happened earlier.

_I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Just wait for Sora._

Much to my annoyance, Sora doesn't arrive for almost half an hour. "Sorry I got here so late," he begins. "I only read your note a few minutes ago," he tells me nervously.

"Oh," I answer. "That's okay, then." I lie and finally sit down.

_You shouldn't lie to him like that._

That can wait. This is far more important.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asks while still standing.

"I need a reason to talk to one of my closest friends?" I try to ask innocently.

"No," he answers, "but, this is the first time you made an appointment to."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and start speaking quickly, "Sora, you were gone for over a year. During that time, I missed you so much it hurt at times. I don't know how long until something else happens. So, I wanted you to know that, when the islands where swallowed by darkness and I put my heart in your body for protection, even though my heart is back in my body, it's still yours. It's always been yours. It will be yours forever. What I'm saying is," I finally open my eyes and take another breath, this is it, "I love you."

_YES! You FINALLY said it!_

SHUT UP!

He grabs the nearest wall. "Kairi," he begins sitting down next to me, "I love you, too."

WHAT! Did he just say...?

_Yes, he did. He loves you. I've seen how much._

I can't believe it! Only in my deepest fantasies did I dare to even DREAM he might love me back. For a few seconds I try to find the words to express myself. When I realize that's not gonna happen, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

_Yuck! Warning please next time!_

I don't care! He loves me. I'm KISSING him!Once his initial shock wears off, he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. Why did I wait so long for this! Why didn't you tell me! I could have told him sooner!

_And, you would have taken his feelings for granted. Things are better this way, trust me. Anyway, I see my brother when you look at Sora so, I'm going to find the deepest part of your mind and hide there until the two of you are done._

Good riddance! While we kiss, I feel him slowly move his hands down to my butt. Guessing what he's up to, I grab his hands and put them there myself. WOW! That feels amazing! After a few seconds, which to me feels like years, he breaks our kiss and says, "we should probably find someplace a little more private."

I nod then whisper into his ear, "follow me," and stand up. He does the same, grabs my hand, and lets me lead him down to the beach. When we arrive, I pick a paopu fruit, pull it into two pieces and hand one of them to Sora. Without a word, he smiles and eats the offered fruit as I eat mine.

As he finishes his piece of the paopu fruit he smirks and says, "you realize, of course, that this means our destinies are now linked."

"Sora, sweetie," I answer, "think about all we've been through since we first left the islands. Our destinies are ALREADY linked. I just wish I told you how I feel as soon as we were reunited."

"Well," he begins, "we were all rather distracted at the time. Though, it's probably good you didn't. Do you think Xemnas would have waited while we declared our love for each other?" he jokes.

"Yeah," I begin while ignoring his joke, "you're right. But," I lean in and hug him tight, "I should have told you as soon as you and Riku came back from," I pause, "wherever you two were."

"THAT," he answers and squeezes me, "would have worked!" The two of us start walking along the beach holding each others hand.

"Sora?" I ask turning to him. "How come you didn't tell me how you feel?"

He thinks for a moment. "The same reasons you waited, I'd guess. Concern for our friendship. Things might have gotten awkward." I nod in agreement. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. "I just remembered! The king is letting me use a Gummi Ships in case of an emergency or something."

I beam at him and say, "this definitely qualifies as an 'or something'! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Since I've never been on a Gummi ship before, Sora gives me a quick tour. Much to my delight, the tour ends in a room with a couch. I immediately sit down on the couch and pat the seat next to me. Sora doesn't hesitate to accept my invitation and sits down. As soon as he's seated, I move on to his lap and kiss him deeply.

This time, as we kiss, I notice his hands moving to my front. Knowing what he wants I grab his hands and put them on my chest. I completely underestimated how great this would feel and let out a small moan. I think I just had my first orgasm! He immediately stops as though something was wrong. I whisper, "don't you dare stop, Sora," and put his hands back on my chest before resuming our kissing.

After several minutes of this, I finally break our kiss. He looks at me confused. I answer his unspoken question, "let's go someplace. You've gotten to travel to all these different worlds and I've only left the islands as a captive."

He tries to hide his disappointment at not continuing by asking, "where do you want to go?"

Let's see, we're going to need several minutes. I think for a moment and ask, "where's the furthest world you've ever gone to?"

He has to think about that question for a while. It might have something to do with me still sitting on his lap and his hands still on my chest. Eventually he answers, "either the Colosseum or the Pride Lands, I guess. Though, for a first trip, I think we'd better stick to the Colosseum."

"How long would it take us to get there?"

"About 20 minutes."

Perfect! I stand up and say, "sounds good. Why don't you go on and set the autopilot?"

He shrugs and heads up to the bridge to set the coordinates. As soon as he leaves, I put my plan into motion. _Check your purse._ I do and I find something that I would never have expected: over two dozen condoms. _That's what I needed the time for today._

You got these out of the bowl by the nurses office, didn't you?

_ Yup!_

No WONDER Selphie was so surprised; she must have seen. You were right, Naminé; I approve. I'm smiling so much my face is starting to hurt.

* * *

As Sora walks back he calls out, "Okay Kairi, the autopilot's been set. We should..."

He simply stands there absolutely stunned. Well, with what he's seeing I'm not surprised. I'm lying down on the couch. I'm completely naked and in a pose that makes it impossible to not see everything. I simply answer, "perfect," and motion for him to come to me.

He walks to me with his mouth hanging open. As soon as he's within reach I grab him and pull him on top of me to kiss him. While the two of us are kissing I start to notice something that REALLY bugs me. He hasn't taken his eyes off my face ONCE! "Sora," I tell him with more than a little annoyance, "I'm starting to feel insulted."

"Huh? What?" He answers. Okay, in his defense, he probably doesn't have much blood left in his brain at this point. "Why?"

"You've been keeping your eyes on my face this entire time!" I accuse.

He puts his arm behind his head in that way I love. FOCUS Kairi! "Isn't that a good thing?" he asks, obviously confused.

"Normally, yes." I concede. "But, not when you're making out with your hot naked girlfriend who's loved you for years." I then put my hands behind his head and move his face to my chest. Sora, in shock, stares at my chest. "Much better," I moan happily.

While he's exploring my body, I decide to take things a little further and undo a zipper on his pants. I find a pocket. Annoyed, I try again and find another pocket. He guides my hands to the correct zipper as though he knew what I was trying to do. How many pockets does a pair of pants need, anyway? Grinning, I pull said pants off.

One thing leads to another and I never want to stop. Sora, the darling that he is, keeps following my lead. With neither of us wanting to stop, I hand him a condom so we can go all the way. I feel myself shaking in anticipation. He looks at me, "are you sure about this?" I groan, look him in the eyes, nod, grab his head, and pull him into a deep kiss. He gets the message.

While losing my virginity to Sora, I learn something very important about myself. I'm a screamer. I scream like a banshee. Also, I was wrong earlier. That wasn't an orgasm. When I really had one, well, I can't even describe what it was like. Also, I think I scratched his back really bad.

After we're done, I roll on top of him and lay my head on his chest. "Sorry if I hurt your ears," I look up at him.

"It's alright," he answers rubbing his ear a bit. "I was more surprised than anything."

I giggle and answer, "you're not the only one." I then look him deeply in his eyes and whisper, "I love you so much, Sora."

He returns my gaze and answers, "I love you, too, Kairi." I then lay my head back on his chest and put my arms around him. He simply wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. "Kairi," he begins nervously, "there's something I ought to tell you."

"Yeah?" I ask him. I run my finger along his chest mindlessly.

"When I told you I got your note after school, I lied." I'm shocked to hear that. My hand stops. Before I have a chance to say anything, He continues, "I actually got your note early in the morning. I spent the entire day trying to figure out what you wanted to see me about." He chuckles nervously. "I never did come up with anything. And, I certainly didn't expect you..."

I interrupt him with a kiss. "I understand. I'm not exactly happy about it. But, I understand. I'm so happy right now I'd probably forgive you for anything. Just forget about it; I have." I start gently kissing his chest while he holds me. I could stay like this forever!

"Kairi?" Sora asks me while petting my hair. "Do you think that was a little too fast?"

I stop kissing his chest, "yeah, I guess it was. Next time I expect you to last longer."

"That's not what I meant," he counters. "I mean, you just gave me your virginity the same afternoon as our first kiss. It's not that I regret it or anything! I'm just worried I might have taken you further than you wanted."

I look up at him. I run my hand through his hair and answer, "Sora, this will probably surprise you: however much you wanted that, I think I wanted it more. I don't think you would believe how much I wanted it. Also, think about it this way. It's been about two hours since we met on the island, right? Let's just say every ten minutes since then count as a month we lost while you were gone. And, if you think you pressured me, you'd better think again! Remember when the three of us were making that raft and I joked about leaving Riku behind?" He nods in answer. "I wasn't really joking. I really wanted to go with you, just the two of us. And, I would even have done everything we just did on that raft with you then. I've wanted this for a long time, Sora. A LONG time. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if I took advantage of you! Besides, I didn't just GIVE you my virginity; I traded it for yours!"

He tries to hide his shock at my speech. "Kairi, I already told you I don't regret a single second. I guess I just wanted to make sure." With that settled, we cuddle a little longer. I love the way his arms feel around me! Eventually, he asks, "want me to set a course back for home?"

"No, we're already here. I also meant what I said about going to other worlds; I'd like to visit this world a little."

"Then," he replies and kisses me, "we should probably get dressed." I simply giggle and nod as the two of us try to find where I threw his clothes.

When he stands up, I notice the fresh scratch marks on his back. I drew blood. I turn him around and ask him, "I didn't scratch your back too badly, did I?"

He gives me a kiss then answers, "I've been frozen, set on fire, electrocuted, hit with more weapons than I'd care to count and nearly drowned; I think I can recover from a few scratches on my back. Also, I didn't even notice them until you pointed them out."

I kiss him back and say, "good point. I guess you were a little distracted at the time." I then smile mischievously and add with a pout, "want me to kiss it and make it better?"

He stops to think for a second. "Maybe on the way back..."

"Okay!" We then continue looking for his clothes.

When we finally find everything and Sora's getting dressed he tells me, "next time, I get to undress by myself and YOU get to have your clothes scattered around the room."

"Sorry," I answer. "I guess I DID get a little carried away. But, that DOES sound like fun." His mouth hangs open after hearing that. I smile at him mischievously and wink, "I'll make it up to you by spending the ENTIRE trip home naked. I'll even let you hide my clothes around the ship so you can watch me run around getting dressed. Deal?"

Sora tries to answer but he keeps stuttering in disbelief. I lean into him, kiss him, and declare, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

* * *

The visit to the Olympus Colosseum is relatively uneventful. I get to meet someone named Phil who dubs me something called a 'Junior Hero' and tells me I need to start training. I even get to try my hand at a tournament run by some guy named Hades. After getting trounced, I get Sora to help and we win the second time! I make Sora promise to bring me back here after I get better with my keyblade.

* * *

When we return to the Gummi Ship, Sora sets the autopilot again while I slip back out of my clothes. _You just can't control yourself can you? At this rate the two of you should get through all of those condoms by tomorrow night._

Naminé! You got over two dozen condoms! There's no way...

_Got you!_ I roll me eyes at my Nobody.

This time, Sora doesn't seem at all surprised by my state of undress when he returns. "Well?" I ask him mischievously.

"Well, what?"

"I told you I'd let you hide my clothes all over the ship on our way home," I continue and point at my clothes neatly folded on a table.

"You mean you weren't joking about that?" he asks in disbelief.

"Nope! Now, hurry up and hide my clothes so you can get back here."

* * *

When we return to the islands, I'm impressed at how effectively Sora has hidden my clothes. As he gets dressed, he watches me run around collecting articles of clothing. After a moment he gets a confused look on his face. "Aren't you going to put your dress on?" he asks.

No, I want you to enjoy the show! "I haven't found my bra yet, silly," I giggle as an answer and stick my tongue out at him. "Oh, here it is," I announce holding it up and putting it on the pile of my clothes I already found.

After a few more minutes of looking, I find all my clothes with one exception: my panties. "Want a hint?" he asks me.

"No!" I almost yell. "I'll either find them myself or just go home without them."

"You ARE joking this time, right?" he almost begs.

"Nope!" I answer with a hug. "Besides, they'd make a great memento for you."

"Kairi, I don't exactly need anything to remember you by. And even if I did, I prefer the charm you gave me. I'd let other people SEE that. Besides, what am I supposed to do with a pair of panties?"

"Well, you could keep them near your pillow so my scent is always with you when you sleep."

"And what am I supposed to do when somebody finds them in my room? You know that's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I didn't think of that," I answer with a pout. I give up. "Well, where are they?"

"In my pants pocket," he laughs.

"So you WERE planning on keeping them!" I laugh. "It's okay, Sora. If you want to keep them go ahead. Same with my bra." He just looks at me dumbfounded. "I'm serious, Sora." I continue and shake my body a little to show off my assets. "Come on, the last bra and pair of panties I wore as a virgin, they're yours if you want them." He keeps looking at me in shock. "I'm 100% serious, Sora. Do. You. Want. To. Keep. My. Underwear?"

"No, I just wanted you to have to get them out yourself," he answers with a mischievous grin.

I simply walk up to him, unzip his pants, put my hand inside them and feel around. Found it! "That wasn't a pocket zipper, Kairi," he breathlessly tells me.

"I know, my love," I smile mischievously and start rubbing my hand up and down. "So, we'll go to the Pride Lands next time?" Barely able to breathe, Sora simply nods his head in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Sora and I meet up on the Gummi Ship again. Before we leave we fool around a little. Eventually, I notice that he seams to be a little distracted. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he tells me. "I just had a weird dream last night."

"About me?" I ask. He just nods in answer. I smile and wink, "a sexy dream?"

"Kinda" he blushes and puts his arm behind his head.

"You have to tell me all about it!" When he just looks at me I continue, "you are required to tell your girlfriend about all sexy dreams involving said girlfriend; it's a rule."

He looks at me in disbelief but, he eventually tells me, "okay, I dreamed that you came into my bedroom."

"Liking this so far," I smile.

"And you were wearing an organization cloak and heels."

"Was it modest or revealing?" I tease him.

"Modest," he says with a squeeze.

"Then what happened?" I ask him.

"Well, then you unzipped the cloak and I found out that the only thing you were wearing underneath was the heels..."

"And then?" I ask excitedly. This sounds super sexy. I should do it for him some time!

"And then my alarm went off."

"Oh. That's anticlimactic."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, the really weird part is that you had black hair."

Okay, that's a little...

_WHAT! Did he really just say he had a dream about you in an organization cloak, heels and black hair!_

I thought you were going away during Sora and my private time.

_This is important!_

Whatever. Go away!

_ No, wait, seriously! This is HUGE! Roxas remembered her!_

Her, who? Wait, there's a girl who looks like me but, with black hair?

_I'm not sure. And, I think so._

How does that work?

_It's weird and complicated, okay? The important thing is, Roxas remembered!_

Wait. Does that mean that was really Roxas' dream?

_ Yes_.

Okay, cloak thing equals bad idea. "Why would Roxas dream about me in heels, an organization cloak and black hair?"

"Good question," Sora answers. I must have asked that out loud. He continues, "does that mean that was Roxas' dream and not mine?" I nod in answer. "That's a little awkward. Roxas keeps telling me that he sees you as his sister." He gets a distant look in his eye for a second. "Roxas says he wants us to put our clothes on so he can talk to Naminé without puking."

We follow the request. "Roxas?" I ask. He just nods as answer. "It's weird talking to you while seeing Sora."

"I'm sure it is. Can I speak to Naminé, now?"

_Please!_

Fine.

"It's me now," Naminé tells Roxas through me. I'll never get used to this.

_ Hush! My time!_

"Okay, who was she?" Roxas asks.

"I honestly can't remember."

"How can YOU not remember! You're the memory witch!"

"That only works for others. I can forget things, too. All I remember is that it's REALLY important that you remembered her. And, for the record, I hate being called that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I don't really remember anything. I just saw a black haired Kairi in heels and an organization cloak. I didn't even realize it was my dream and not Sora's until you said so. Why are you making such a big deal about this? Why do you think it's so important?"

"I think she has something to do with Axel."

"Axel? What would... Ice cream!" Roxas suddenly shouts. "The three of us had ice cream together in Twilight Town!"

"Can you remember anything else?" Naminé asks in excitement.

"No, that's it." Roxas pauses for a second and puts his hand on his face, "Ugh! Sora wants more alone time with Kairi."

"So does Kairi," Naminé laughs. "Come on. Let's leave the two horny lovebirds alone; we can try to figure out more later." Roxas nods and closes his eyes.

"Kairi?" Sora asks.

"It's me," I nod while taking my dress back off. When Sora looks stunned I announce, "I need you, now!" With that I pull him back on top of me and kiss him with all my might.

* * *

After our second afternoon of lovemaking, Sora takes me to the Pride Lands like he agreed to. After landing, I take one look at Sora in his lion cub form and squeal, "you are so CUTE!"

Sora laughs and says, "follow me." I do and he leads me to some water. "Look in the water."

I look into the water to see my reflection and remark, "Okay, I make a cute lion cub, too. So who are your friends on THIS world?"

First, Sora has to teach me how to move around well as a lion cub. Hey, I'm used to only having two legs, not four! Once I get the hang of it he introduces me to Simba and Nala. While there, Nala and I talk constantly about how much trouble Simba and Sora, respectively, used to get into. Simba tells me next time I should meet Timon and Pumbaa.

After returning to the ship again, I ask Sora, "so, are there any other worlds where we'll change appearance?"

"How about I show you tomorrow?"

I grin, put my arms around his waist and answer, "I like that idea."

* * *

The next day Sora takes me to visit the underwater world of Atlantica. When we arrive I take one look at Sora and announce, "I can tell I'm going to enjoy this world."

"How can you know that already?" Sora asks confused.

Instead of answering, I swim up to him and run my hand over his bare chest. "Besides," I begin, "I'm sure these clam-shells that are supposed to be my bra had absolutely NO impact on your decision to bring me here." He simply laughs nervously. "I wasn't complaining, sweetie. Though, I AM wondering how they stay on without straps or something to hold them."

"I never really noticed that before," he comments while checking out my back where the straps should be.

"You mean there aren't any girls on this world?" I ask surprised.

"Oh, there are girls here. I just never spent much time looking at them there."

I put my hands on my hips. "Sora! I am not going to get jealous because you looked at other girls before we became a couple. You can tell me the truth."

"I am," he counters. "You're just the only girl I ever really thought about like that."

Upon hearing that, I get closer to him and give him a huge hug. "Good answer. We should probably visit this world before the two of us get too distracted. Plenty of time for that on the way home," I finish with a seductive wink.

He smiles mischievously and nods. "Let's go." He then introduces me to King Triton. We have a pleasant discussion about nothing of importance. Once the novelty of being a mermaid wears off, I begin to get a little bored and want to head home.

* * *

"Why did you want to leave all of a sudden?" Sora asks when he gets back to my favorite couch in the universe after setting the autopilot. "I thought you liked us as mermen, merpeople, whatever."

"I did," I begin, "I mean, I do. I guess I just prefer having you like that in private," I continue running my hand down his chest. "Besides," I go on, "there were certain things missing in that form."

Sora gives me a long kiss then tells me, "I know what you mean."

"Though," I ponder, "spending time with you while the only thing I'm wearing is two clam-shells does sound nice."

"That doesn't exactly sound practical."

"You're absolutely right," I agree. He nods. "So, forget the shells. You, me, no clothes, my definition of paradise."

"Kairi?" my darling boyfriend asks, "are you a nudist or exhibitionist or something? You make so many jokes about being naked I start to worry. Besides, wouldn't you get cold?"

"Your body heat keeps me warm enough. I just REALLY enjoy it when you look at my body. I promise, you're the ONLY guy I want seeing me naked." I assure him. That seems to satisfy him. "It's just that, you're also the guy I want ONLY seeing me naked. And, more importantly, TOUCHING me naked." I emphasize my point by putting one of his hands on my chest. "Have I answered your question?" He nods. "Good," I start gently biting his lips.

"I love you, Kairi," he reminds me between kisses.

I start nibbling his ear and whisper, "I love you, too."

The two of us make these trips a daily occurrence. We go up to the Gummi Ship, pick a new world for me to visit, and spend the entire trip there and back passionately making love. Sora even eventually gets an actual bed for the ship after I complain about getting odd cramps from the couch. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my LIFE!

* * *

That Friday, after school, I come to find Sora fighting off three classmates. I notice a younger student lying on the ground with a bloody nose and assume that they were beating him up and Sora came to his defense. He does that type of thing a lot.

"What's going on here!" I shout trying to stop the fight.

"The three of them were beating that kid up!" Sora confirms for me.

"Why were you three big young men trying to beat up that one little boy?" I ask trying to guilt them into ending things now.

"'Little boy' is right!" one of the bullies tells me. "He said he still believes in Santa Claus!" Oh, that would do it.

"And what if he does?" Sora asks."I do, too." What? "You wanna make something of it?" he continues. "I handled the three of you just fine on my own."

"Three to two," I correct him. The idea of fighting a girl along with the guy who was holding his own against all three of them gives them some pause. I decide to twist the knife. "And, he" I point at the kid on the ground, "looks like he's ready to get up and help, too. Think the three of you can handle a match with even numbers?"

The three bullies started backing up. Ha! That got 'em. "Ah. We taught the little baby his lesson. Let's go." The three of them take off.

Sora bends down and helps the kid up. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah. Why'd you tell them that you believe, too?" he asks.

Sora puts has hand behind his head. "Because, I do!"

"Really?" the kid asks. I have to agree. "Thanks for the help! But, I'm supposed to be at home by now."

After the kid, I never did learn his name, runs off, I walk up to Sora. "Do you REALLY still believe in Santa Claus?" I have to ask him.

"Of course," he tells me. "Don't you?"

My mouth hangs open in shock. "You HAVE to be kidding, Sora!"

"Nope," he smiles at me. "And, you will too by tonight!"

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on, let's make it a bet!" he tells me. "If you still don't believe before we get back tonight, you win. If you do believe, I win!"

"Win what?" I ask out of curiosity.

He starts to blush. "Maybe we should discuss that in private."

Oh, THAT kind of bet. "Sure thing," I agree. This might not end up being so bad after all.

* * *

When we get to the Gummi Ship, I turn to Sora and ask him, "okay sweetie, what do you want to be the terms of our bet?" He starts blushing like crazy. "What, do you want some nude pictures of me for when you're alone?" I decide to tease him. "How about a video of us together. Oh! I know! A video of me touching myself while thinking about you. Sora, you're into that!" I laugh at him.

"Kairi!" he finally gets his voice back. "Even if I wanted something like that," he begins. I give him a mock pout. "Which, I don't by the way, when exactly would I have time to enjoy it when I wouldn't be with you?"

Good point. Except: "What about when you go to bed at night? Can you honestly tell me that you don't think about me before you go to bed and have to deal with..." I trail off and look at his crotch.

"When that happens," he mumbles, "I just kinda ignore it and go to bed."

"Sora!" I yell. "I'm not going to tell you to not do that when I'm not around!"

"What if it makes it so we don't get to, you know, the next day. Besides, I love you. I want to remain faithful to you!"

"Sweetie, you're a teenager," I start, "you could orgasm right this second and be ready again before we finish this conversation. Honestly, I don't want you to deny yourself like that." I tell him while trying to look stern. "And, you're not being unfaithful if you're alone. As long as you're only thinking about me, of course," I add.

"Kairi," he tells me while wrapping his arms around me. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl in the universe."

I love it when he says stuff like that. I smile and give him a quick kiss to reward him.

"Okay," he tells me. "Why don't you tell me what you'd want?"

I blush furiously. I can't tell him THAT! He seems to guess what I'm thinking and tells me, "oh, come on! Can what you want REALLY be any more extreme than what you were just joking about?" I only nod and blush more. "Okay, here's an idea: we each write down our most secret wish, put it into an envelope and seal it. The winner opens the loser's envelope and gets either that or anything else they name. Sound good?"

"Okay," I answer. I'm going to faint. We spend several minutes hunting down the envelopes, paper, and pencils. I hold my pencil and I can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

_Kairi, you already know he loves you. Do you really think he'll be opposed to what you want to write? Besides, do you honestly believe he can possibly win the bet? What do you have to lose?_

I decide that my Nobody is right and I write what I've wanted more than anything for years:

I wish to marry you.

My heart is doing jumping jacks in my chest as I quickly fold the paper up and stuff it into the envelope. I then quickly seal it with a lick. I gently test the seal to make sure it's going to stay and it seems to. My heart finally slows down a little.

I look over and see that Sora has finished sealing his envelope. "Ready," he asks me. My heart still pounding, I merely nod. "Then let's get going!"

Getting my nerve back I ask him, "well, now that that's out of the way," I start unzipping my dress, "why don't you set a course to whatever world you think will convince me?" He quickly runs off to the bridge. I, of course, am naked before he gets back.

* * *

A few seconds after we're done the ship lets us know we've arrived. "Good timing," I pant.

Sora hops out of the bed and shouts, "let's get dressed!"

_Just like a kid on Christmas morning, huh?_ I roll my eyes at my overly nosy Nobody.

You keep that up and I'll start talking to you while Sora and I are...

_ You don't have to threaten me!_ _I'll be quiet._

Good.

* * *

We land on a world named Halloween Town. Sora introduces me to a talking skeleton. "Kairi, this is Jack Skellington. Jack, this is Kairi."

We greet each other and Jack turns to Sora, "It's great to see you again, Sora! Don't worry; no heartless around this time!"

"That's good, Jack," Sora answers. "But, that's not why we're here."

"Oh," a feminine voice from up the stairs begins, "then why are you here, Sora?"

"Hi Sally!" Sora greets her. "This is my girlfriend, Kairi!" Sora pulls me into him.

"Hi." I answer with a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too" Sally answers.

"Anyway," Sora begins, "we're here to settle a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Jack asks.

"Kairi doesn't believe in Santa Claus. I bet her I could change her mind."

"Sora!" Sally yells. "That's not fair!"

Why am I worried all of a sudden?

"Well," Jack starts, "shouldn't the two of you be getting on your way, then?"

"Sure thing Jack!" Sora answers while starting to leave. "I just wanted to pop in and say hi while we were here."

"Visit any time Sora, Kairi!" Sally tells us as we leave. I wave back to Sally and Jack with a lump in my throat.

"Sora," I begin nervously, "just exactly HOW are you planning to convince me Santa is real?"

"You'll see" he answers grinning.

The two of us walk for quite some time before reaching a small clearing in the forest. There's a circle of trees. Each tree has a symbol that obviously represents a specific holiday. I can't take my eyes off the tree with the Christmas Tree shape.

Sora, of course walks straight to that tree and opens what I now realize is a door. "Coming?" he asks me. I can feel the blood running away from my face. I've never been this nervous in my life! If I lose this bet he'll read what I wrote! He'll know! Sora grabs my hand and pulls me through the door.

The next thing I know I'm landing in a bed of snow. I look around and see another tree with a pumpkin for a door. That must be the way back. I look around and see buildings. The biggest building I see looks just like...

"This is not possible!" I whisper.

"Sure it is!" Sora shouts. "Come on! Don't you want to meet him?" Sora grabs my hand again and pulls me towards the building I can only describe as the spitting image of Santa's Workshop.

While he pulls me towards the building I refuse to acknowledge I can only think one thought to myself over and over. I can't lose this bet. I can't lose this bet. I can't lose this bet. I can't lose this bet.

_I think you're going to lose this bet._ I notice my arm pointing at an elf.

Okay, elves can be real without Santa being real! I just have to look out for orcs.

_ Denial's not just a river, Kairi. Besides, wrong type of elf. And, would you REALLY rather have to deal with orcs than let Sora know your 'secret' wish?_

YES! My chest feels tight. Why me!

Sora leads me to the door of THAT building and opens it. "Come on!" he yells pulling me in. Inside, is everything I would expect to see in the building that I can't possibly be in. We round a corner and there, in a red chair, HE is sitting.

Santa Claus.

I lost the bet!

The room starts to spin around me.

My vision starts to get blurry.

Is that a carpet in front of my face?

* * *

"Kairi!" I hear from far away. Is that Sora's voice?

"Kairi!" I hear Sora again. That sounded a little closer that time but, it still sounds like it's a mile away. Is someone shaking my shoulder?

"Kairi!" why does Sora sound so urgent? He's only calling me from... where's he calling from?

"KAIRI!" that one sounded like he's right next to me. The last thing I remember is...

I open my eyes to see Sora looking down at me with tears in his eyes. It wasn't a dream! We're in Santa's Workshop! I lost our bet! Sora's going to read what I wrote! He's going to know my fondest wish! I consider pretending to faint again but, I see the worry on Sora's face and realize I can't bring myself to worry him like that on purpose. "Kairi?" he whispers with worry painted all over his face.

"It's okay," I begin weakly, "I'm awake now."

"You gave us quite a scare, Kairi," I hear in a low voice that can only belong to one person.

"Santa?" I ask in fear.

"Yes, Kairi. Rest now."

"I'm okay now," I begin, "Sora, help me up." He pauses but, does as I ask anyway. I hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Santa."

"I've seen you before, you know!"

"Right," my the floor by my foot looks interesting! Okay, Kairi, think! Maybe if we stay here long enough, Sora will forget about the bet. Or, maybe he'll be able to think of something without opening the envelope! Yeah! That's the ticket!

_ Get out of Agra-bah, Kairi!_

I don't need you right now, thank you so very much! Go away!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sora asks me with worry still in his voice.

"Yes, I was just overwhelmed," I lie.

Santa looks like he doesn't believe me. _He knows when you've been bad or good!_

Not now, Naminé!

"Sora, why DID you bring her here?" Santa asks.

"I wanted to prove to her that you're real!" Sora answers happily.

"I know when you're hiding the truth, Sora!" I'm done for! "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well," Sora begins while looking at almost the exact same part of the floor I was staring at earlier, "I kind of bet that I could prove you were real..."

"Sora," Santa sighs, "that was a very naughty thing for you to do! You knew that there was no way for you to lose such a bet."

"You might not have been here!" Sora protests. "It's possible we might have missed you and I wouldn't have had any proof."

"Sora!" Wow, Santa sounds scary when he's angry. "Call. Off. The. Bet."

Sora looks a little sad and turns to me. "He's right, Kairi. You don't owe me anything because of our bet."

"No!" I hear myself say. Naminé! Is that you speaking!

_ Nope! All you!_

"Sora, you won fair and square." What am I saying! This is the perfect chance to get out of this! "When we get back to the Gummi Ship, I'll hold up my end of our bet. And, that's that!" I notice myself poking his chest as I say that last bit. May I faint again, now?

Sora looks at me with half the shock I feel. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" NO! "I went into this with my eyes open! Now, let's leave Santa to his work. Nice meeting you, by the way." As soon as I say that I wave and turn to leave. Naminé, seriously, are you doing this!

_I promise, I had nothing to do with any of that. I think you WANT him to know your secret wish._

I notice Sora wave and then catch up to me. I head back to the ship on a sort of personal autopilot. I don't even notice we're there until I hear Sora call my name.

"Kairi?" I hear Sora say. "Are you mad at me?"

"What!" I turn to him. "No! What would possibly make you think that!"

"The fact that you just ignored me the entire walk back?"

Oh! Good answer. I pull myself in and give him a big kiss. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

"By what?"

"By whatever debauchery you're going to make me do because you won our bet," I try to suggest. Maybe if I suggest something sexy enough, he won't have a reason to read my wish.

"I promise that you have nothing to worry about on that front."

I'm actually hoping I do, Sora. I'd MUCH rather have to do something depraved to give you a quick thrill than have you read what I wrote. Even if you wanted me to invite Selphie or another of my girlfriends to the Gummi Ship for a threesome I'd actually feel relieved! Maybe if I promise to hide a camera in the girl's shower you'll be distracted by that? I just don't want to scare you off, my love!

"Now," Sora begins, "let's look at what you wrote." I hear myself groan while he runs inside the ship grinning.

I quickly follow hoping to beat him to where we put the envelopes. Of course he gets there before me. He's already opening it. I sit down before I faint again. He unfolds the paper and reads the five words that will probably ruin my life. I start sobbing. He starts laughing. Wait! He's laughing! "Sora, this isn't funny!" I cry. Instead of answering me he hands me the other envelope. Curious, I open it and read his most secret wish.

I wish to marry you at Mickey's Castle.

Okay, that is funny. I start laughing with him.

_YES! Congratulations, you two!_

"I guess neither one of us had he courage to ask the other so soon," I tell him.

He sits down next to me and nods. "I love you so much, I didn't want to scare you off."

"Same with me. So, this castle you mentioned where we can get married? How far is it?"

"Ten minutes, give or take."

I pull him into a deep kiss. "Set a course; hurry back my love."

"Maybe we should wait until afterwords. Make our first time as a family extra special?"

"No way, Mister!" I poke his chest. "You've gotten me addicted to having sex with you. You're just going to have to get used to that fact and deal with the consequences! Now, hurry up!"

"If you're sure..." I nod. With that, he immediately runs off to set a course. He gets back JUST in time to watch me take off my panties. As a reward I do a little dance while taking them off. With a smirk, I decide to throw my panties at his face.

* * *

After our best sex yet, we arrive at the castle and get dressed. We then leave the ship to meet the king. On our way, I notice brooms walking around the castle and carrying buckets. As I stare at that oddity I hear a voice cry out.

"Sora, Kairi!" I turn and see Goofy running towards us. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see King Mickey," Sora answers.

"Okay, I'll announce ya."

"'Announce'?" I ask.

"He IS a king. Some protocol is to be expected. Even with friends." Oh, that makes sense.

Sora then leads me to a huge set of doors. I mean the biggest doors I've ever seen in my LIFE. I hear our names being 'announced' on the other side of the super, giant doors. Then I see a smaller door open for us to go through. I can't help but feel a little underwhelmed at that.

When we go through the doors any underwhelming I felt from the doors is offset by the grandeur of the throne room. All of a sudden it occurs to me, this is very likely the room I'm going to get married in! I practically skip behind Sora as he leads me to the throne.

Sora bows to the king when we get close. I follow his lead and attempt a curtsey. I'm sure I failed miserably.

"Sora, Kairi" Mickey begins, "what are the two of you doing here? Problems with heartless?"

"No, your majesty," Sora answers. "Everything's fine. We came here hoping you could do a favor for us."

"We want you to marry us!" I blurt out. Oops. King. Protocol. I think I just insulted one of the mightiest warriors in existence.

"That's wonderful!" I hear the queen yell. "Goofy! Get the royal guard to prepare for a wedding ceremony. Donald! Tell the kitchen to prepare a banquet." She then turns to me, "we need to get you fitted for your wedding dress!" My wedding dress! "Let's let the boys attend to their end of the preparations." The queen then leads me to an antechamber, don't ask me what the difference between an antechamber and a regular chamber is, to get fitted.

While I'm being fitted there's one small detail about the dress I feel I should mention. "Your majesty?" I begin nervously.

"Call me Minnie," she orders.

"Minnie," I continue, "about the dress..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's beautiful! But, well, it's white." She just looks at me. I sigh and continue, "well, wearing a white wedding dress implies something about me that hasn't been true for a while..." Please don't make me actually say I'm not a virgin anymore!

"Oh? Oh!" she yells putting her hands to her face. "How to put this?" she begins, "is Sora the only... reason you don't feel you can wear white?"

Well put, your majesty. "Yes, absolutely!" I quickly answer.

"Oh, that's close enough!" the queen, Minnie, laughs. "That happens ALL the time nowadays. I'm sure that today alone would disqualify you otherwise!" I think my face is now officially the same color as my hair. "Don't worry about it, Kairi, really. And, I know he loves you to pieces."

"I feel the same way. About him, I mean." Can my face GET any redder?

"I knew what you meant," she laughs. "Now, about that hemline."

* * *

After the longest, however long it took, of my life, we're finally ready to start the ceremony. To say that there are butterflies in my stomach would be an understatement! _You'll do fine. All you have to do is walk down the aisle, say "I do" and then he kisses the bride._

_ "_Walk down the I do, say 'aisle' and then I kiss the bride," I repeat to myself. "Easy."

_Okay, maybe you ARE a little nervous._

You think? Most women have weeks, if not months to prepare for their wedding day. I didn't even get hours!

_Do you WANT to marry him?_

YES! More than anything!

_Then what's the problem?_

I'm getting married! I'm not used to this idea, yet. I...

Get interrupted by someone telling me it's time to begin. I take a deep breath and follow. Okay, step one. This isn't so bad.

Then, I see Sora. He looks indescribably handsome in his suit. I almost trip over my dress he's so striking. I can't take my eyes off him the entire time I'm walking. When I reach the end of the aisle, all I can do is stare into his amazing eyes. Time loses all meaning for me.

The next thing I know I hear the king saying my name. I immediately start listening to him.

"As long as you both shall live?"

Since the king is looking at me, I hope I'm the one being asked first. I nervously answer, "I do."

"Sora," the king continues. Whew... Two down, one to go. I lose myself in Sora's eyes again before I hear any more of the king's words.

Then, I notice Sora say "I do." He then lifts the veil I'm wearing and kisses me. I kiss back with my entire being. This is it! I'm married! This is my husband! I'm kissing my husband!

Unfortunately, we eventually stop kissing when we hear the cheers of the audience. After Sora and Mickey look at me for a few seconds Sora whispers, "the bouquet."

Right! Bouquet throwing! A major part of every wedding ceremony! I throw the bouquet into the audience. I don't even notice who catches it. Then, Sora kneels down in front of me. My breathing deepens while he pulls down my garter belt. I never thought about how much better it would be to have him take my clothes off for me. I notice him throwing it into the audience out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't care less who catches it. I pull Sora up and kiss him again prompting another cheer.

After the ceremony, they lead us to the banquet hall. We're seated at the head of the room right next to the king and queen. A beautiful feast is served to us but, I'm so excited I can barely eat. I keep looking over at my husband, Sora. Sora's my husband, now! I'm his wife! I'll never get tired of thinking that!

_Congratulations, you two. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be hiding in your mind until tomorrow morning. I'm sure Roxas will be doing the same in Sora's mind._

Okay. Thank you so much for everything, Naminé! And, you were right; this way is better.

_I'd tell you to behave but, we both no there's no chance of that tonight!_

None at all! Or ever again if I had my way!

* * *

After the banquet, Mickey and Minnie insist that we spend the night in a guest room. Mickey also tells us that he wants to talk with Sora after we have breakfast. With no way to politely refuse, we're shown to our 'honeymoon' room. It. Is. Gorgeous! I sit in the bed that's bigger than my entire bedroom and pat the bed next to me. Sora sits next to me and he pulls me close. I lean into his arms and sigh contentedly. I turn towards my husband (I'm never going to get tired of that!) and I notice a disc on the bed with a note attached.

Here's a recording of your wedding ceremony. We wish you all the happiness in the worlds.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie

After reading the note, I realize something. I have no idea what I promised when I married Sora! Do they still do the whole 'honor and obey' vow? I look at my husband (squeal!) and realize, even if I did promise to obey, what could he ever want me to do I wouldn't want to?

"What's that?" he asks me pointing at the disc.

"A recording of our wedding ceremony" I tell him.

"I can't get believe it!" he tells me. "You're my wife, now! I'm your husband! I love you!"

I squeeze him and tell him "I know exactly what you mean, husband. I love you, too!"

"Should we watch the recording, wife?" I nod in answer. He continues, "I should probably tell you something, I wasn't paying very much attention while the king told me my vows. I was too busy staring into your beautiful eyes."

I sit on his lap and whisper into his ear, "here's a secret: I did the same thing." He laughs and pulls me in for a kiss. My husband is kissing me!

We watch the recording to discover just what we promised each other earlier. Nothing abnormal. I'm slightly disappointed when there isn't actually an obey vow for me. That might be fun.

After the recording ends I stand up and pull Sora up with me. I lean into him and tell him, "I realized something after the ceremony. You've never undressed me." I see his eyes widen. "And, when you took off my garter belt, I enjoyed it a LOT. Sora, sweetie, take your wife's clothes off."

* * *

Wow! Does being married make this huge a difference for ALL couples? I thought I had gotten used to how great Sora is in bed. I have never been more wrong about anything in my life! The first time he gets me off, I pull his head in for a kiss so I scream in his mouth instead of waking up the entire castle. I have to do this three times! After that, he figures out the pattern and kisses me without me doing anything. He's already figured out my signals! He's THAT amazing. Not only that but, I almost pass out! My husband is so good in bed that I almost pass out! I'm a little afraid now that he might be getting better faster than I can get used to it. Wait? I'm worrying because my husband is so good in bed I might pass out from pleasure! Best! Problem! Ever!

When we finally finish, I have ZERO energy left. He's laying down beside me and I want to turn to lay on top of him but I can't move! I can't even tell him to pull me closer! Fortunately, he pulls me closer anyway. "Wow!" I barely hear him say between pants. "That was amazing!" He gives me a squeeze. "What did you think?" he asks.

Incredible, beyond description, paradise, mind blowing, perfection and fantastic all come to mind. Too bad I can't tell him any of that. Instead, I barely find the energy to nod my head. My husband seems satisfied with that answer and gives me another squeeze. He whispers into my ear, "I love you," before he falls asleep. Perfect ending to a perfect day! I quickly fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to see one of those broom things carrying in a serving tray. I take the tray from the broom and lift the lid. On the tray is the most amazing breakfast I've ever seen. I wake my husband up with a kiss so we can have breakfast in bed together. While we eat another broom comes in with our freshly laundered clothes. We ignore the clothes for a while.

"That was delicious!" Sora says when we're done.

"Understatement of the year, sweetie," I answer.

"Well," he begins, "here's a bigger understatement: I love you and I'm happy we're married."

"I know what you mean," I answer laying my head on his shoulder. "I think if I spent the rest of my life telling you how much I love you and how happy I am to be your wife, I wouldn't come anywhere CLOSE to conveying my true feelings." When I look up to him I see that he's still looking me in the eyes. This is getting old, love. "Sora!" I start sternly, "those eyes of yours had better start roaming over my body this instant, my love!"

"Kairi," my husband protests, "if I do it'll delay my meeting with the king."

I pull him in for a kiss and whisper, "even better. I'm sure the king can wait a few minutes." I push him onto the bed. To change things up a bit, I decide the straddle him while he's laying down.

* * *

Okay, pros and cons of being on top.

Pros: Sora gets a nice show of my bouncing chest, he has easier access to play with said chest, I can better control how intense things get for me and I can see his face better.

Cons: I can't get lost in his eyes as easily, I don't feel his weight on me, I don't hear the wonderful sounds he makes right in my ear and he can't push me past my pleasure limits.

Conclusion: Both ways are amazing!

"That was different," Sora interrupts my musings.

I look at him nervously. "Good different or bad different?" If he didn't like it that way I'd be content with the way we've normally been doing it. I'll do anything to make him happy.

Sora must have figured out what I'm afraid of. "I liked it, LOVED it that way too, Kairi! It's just that," my husband pauses and looks down "I love staring into your eyes as you shout my name. I couldn't do that when you were on top of me."

"Staring into your eyes as I shout your name is fun for me, too." I answer and give him a quick kiss. "I love you so much, Sora!"

"I love you too, Kairi!" He kisses me back. "Maybe we can alternate?" he suggests.

"I'd love that, my wonderful, amazing, sexy, perfect husband," I smile at him.

"And you're my wonderful, amazing, sexy, perfect wife," he counters. He then kisses me on my neck. I feel shivers down my spine.

"I really hate to stop this," I tell him. "But, I guess we should get dressed and see what the king wants." He nods in agreement.

* * *

We find the king in his throne room talking to a duck I've never met before. The king sees us and greets, "Sora, Kairi! This is Mister Mallard, my chief of intelligence."

The duck bows to us, "congratulations on your wedding. How are things going on the islands?"

I curtsey back and answer, "why do I think you already know the answer to that question?"

Everyone laughs at my attempt at humor. "Mister Mallard is very good at his job, Kairi," the king informs me. "Continue your report," he orders.

"Yes, your majesty," Mister Mallard obeys. "Pete and Maleficent have had a falling out. Pete's been banished from her presence until he can prove his worth."

"That's great!" Sora interrupts. "If the king fights one of them, Riku and I can handle the other easily! We can stop both of them now before their next plan takes shape!"

"Unfortunately," Mallard continues, "we don't know where either of them are. By the time we do, they're already somewhere else."

"Oh," Sora answers disappointed.

"I agree, Sora," the king encourages. "This would have been a perfect opportunity to finally be rid of them both. If we get a solid lead on either of them, we'll be sure to try your plan. Anything else, Drake?" Drake must be his first name.

_Ugh! Drake Mallard? Just call him Duck, Duck._ _Where's Goose?_

Don't snicker in front of the king! Don't snicker in front of the king!

"Admiral McQuack reports that the 1st Gummi Fleet is ready for deployment."

"Gummi Fleet?" Sora asks excitedly.

"Yes, Sora," the king answers. "We're making fleets to protect each world and ship route from heartless and nobodies. The 1st fleet will be deployed here, at the castle, the 2nd at Radiant Garden. After that, they'll be deployed wherever they seem to be needed."

"Awesome!" Sora can be such a kid sometimes.

_He IS a kid._

A kid that happens to be my husband, thank you so very much. He's my husband!

"Sora," the king begins, "there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before the two of you head back home."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What does 'thank Naminé' mean.

_Don't ask me._

"Wasn't that written on Jiminy's journal when I woke up in Twilight Town?" The king nods. "As far as we figured, it was just for helping to merge me and Roxas back together. Why?"

"We're trying to figure out more about what happened while you slept. What about: 'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.'?" That sounds cryptic.

"No idea, your majesty. I'm sorry."

"Worth a shot. Head on home, you two. I'll make sure you're informed of any discoveries."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Sora answers for us with a bow. I attempt another curtsey.

As we're walking out, I hear Drake ask the king, "if you don't mind my asking, your majesty, why did you make Launchpad an admiral?"

"Did you know that naval tradition forbids a flag officer from flying his own craft?" the king answers with a question. For some reason that makes Drake laugh hysterically for at least as long as it takes us to leave the throne room.

"Any idea what that last bit was about?" I ask Sora. He shrugs in answer.

* * *

After meeting with the king, we head back to the Gummi Ship. This time, I decide to take all my clothes off as soon as we get on board instead of waiting until we get to the 'bedroom' like normal. I see Sora's eyes almost jump out of his socket. "I don't want to go anywhere today," I tell him. "I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

He smiles as me. "That does sound nice. But, sorry honey, I'm afraid you actually wore me out last night and this morning."

It takes me a second to realize what he means. I continue undressing. "That's fine, Sora. Whether or not we have sex anymore today doesn't matter to me much. Well, I WANT to but, spending the day cuddling with you sounds great, too."

"If that's the case, why are you still getting naked?"

Before I answer I pretend to stretch to give him a good look at my body. "In case it turns out that you're up for another go after all." I wink at him then continue, "and, I expect you to spend the day naked as well. I don't want to have to wait a single second if you DO get ready." I finish undressing while smiling at him. "I'll be waiting, sweetie." I then turn and head for the bedroom. I see him undress out of the corner of my eye and I smile.

When I reach the bedroom I spread myself on the bed in the sexiest pose I can think of. If Sora thinks he's not up for another go, I'll just have to do whatever I can to change his mind.

_It's not his mind that's the problem._

I intend to change that, too.

_Yuck! Why did I get involved in this! And he's walking in now! Bye!_

I smile at my husband as he walks in. I love getting a good look at him with his clothes off. To my delight, it turns out he's ready after all! "Had more energy left than you thought, huh?" I pull him down on top of me instead of giving him a chance to answer.

* * *

After many wonderful hours, Sora surprises me. "I think we better hold off on anymore sex for the rest of the day."

"WHY!" Okay, that came out a little more desperate than I wanted it to.

"We're out of condoms," he informs me.

"So?" My husband looks at me in shock. "We're married now. We're supposed to start having kids. I WANT to have your children!"

"I'd rather wait on that," he tells me. I look into his eyes and see how determined he is.

I decide to go for the low blow. I look at him as sexily as I can and ask in a pout, "don't you want to make babies with me?" I move my finger to my mouth to heighten the effect.

I see I had ONE effect I wanted. "I do!" he tells me. "Just, not until we've been married for a while. Have our own place to live. Have a steady income. You know, little things like that?"

I hate it when he makes good points like that. "Well, I suppose there's one plus side to waiting," I concede. "We'll get to have a lot more sex for now."

"So, should we head to a town and buy some more condoms?"

I shake my head. "I have a better idea." I wink at him and move my head down.

"You don't have to do that," my lovely husband tells me nervously.

"I want to. Besides, in about a week it's going to be the only thing I CAN do and I want to get a 'head' start on practicing." I see his eyes widen when he realizes what I mean. I smile at him as I start.

* * *

That was different. I hope I start liking the taste more. And, I could do without the texture. At least the smile on Sora's face tells me he enjoyed himself. "I'm only doing that when we're out of condoms or I'm on my period," I tell him.

"If you didn't enjoy it," he tells me, "I never want you to do it again at all."

"I did enjoy it!" He looks shocked to hear that. "It's just..." I think for a moment. "It's like the difference between holding hands and hugging." I grab his hand as an example. "This feels good, right?" He nods. I wrap my arms around him. "But, hugging me is SO much better, right?" He nods enthusiastically. "What I just did for you was like holding your hand for me. Sex is like hugging. When we can't have sex because we're out of condoms or I'm on my period or something, I'll do that. But, I'd really rather just have sex with you."

"For me it was almost as good." Is he lying? Did he enjoy it more? If so, I could do it more often. I love him so much, him feeling as good as possible is the most important thing to me. "I mean it," he tells me. I guess he figured out some of what I was thinking. "Sex with you is GREAT. That was just a good alternative."

"Okay," I believe him. "I really want to make you feel as good as I can. Hopefully, you'll never get tired of regular sex."

"I honestly don't think that could ever happen." He tells me with a squeeze. "I think you're underestimating just how much I like those sounds you make."

I look into his eyes. "I like the sounds you make, too." I rest my head on his chest.

He lifts my chin and looks in my eyes. "I love you, Kairi." He kisses the tip of my nose.

I giggle and answer. "I love you, too." I start kissing his shoulder.

"Kairi?" he asks. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"No!" I answer with a little too much force. I look him dead in the eyes. "Besides, that wasn't a 'favor' it was me saying 'I love you' without words."

"I want to say the same thing!"

"I'm trying to be selfless here, sweetie," I tell him. He just looks back at me. Confession time. "Sora, there's something I think you need to know. I love you!" I hold my hand up. "Let me finish! I love you a LOT! If I asked you what you thought my favorite part of sex with you was, I'm betting you'd say when I orgasm." I see him nod. "You're wrong; it's YOURS. If I was suddenly incapable of getting off, I wouldn't have sex with you any less. I don't have sex with you because I want to feel good. I do it because I want YOU to feel good. I want you to physically feel as good as you make me feel emotionally. I want to say 'I love you' with every part of my body!" I bury my face in his chest.

He lifts my chin with his finger. "I feel exactly the same," he tells me. "MY favorite part of sex is when you have to scream out my name. Which, I'm guessing is when you orgasm." I nod enthusiastically. "Well, we're out of condoms but, you're not on your period so, I can STILL make you scream my name. Why won't you let me?"

I wince and look down. I mumble, "I also don't want to taste myself when we kiss."

He laughs. "I wish you had just said that in the first place! I wouldn't have made a big deal out of it. That doesn't exactly appeal to me, either."

"Sora," I begin nervously. There's one part of me I haven't said 'I love you' with yet."

"Not interested in trying that," he tells me with a stern look. I nod in agreement. I didn't really want to try THAT, anyway. "However," I feel his hand going down my stomach, "I just thought of another way to make you scream my name." I gasp as I feel his hand dart between my legs. I try to let him know I don't expect him to do that but, he has me going wild before I can get a word out.

* * *

After my husband makes me reconsider the need for condoms, I'm a little disappointed when I find that he's not ready for another go, yet. I guess I HAVE worn him out. "That was amazing! Thank you" I tell him with a kiss. "Sora?" I look up at him.

"Yes?" he answers with a smile.

"Let's move into the Gummi Ship." I think I feel tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Why?"

"I want to spend all my time with you." Tears are definitely flowing now. "I mean all my time. Literally every single second. Think about it. We could live on the ship. You have enough munny left over from fighting heartless to feed us and keep us supplied with condoms for years. We can stay around the castle in case the king needs you for anything." I sit up to look him in the eye better. "Please, Sora! Just you and me. Together, alone, forever. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Of course it sounds nice, Kairi," he tells me while wiping away some of my tears. "I'd LOVE to be able to just be with you. Only leaving the ship for supplies, it sounds like paradise!" But...? "But, what about school? Our families? Our friends? Riku?"

"I don't care about school," I tell him. "And, you're my husband now. That means you're the most important family I have. And, losing friends is a part of growing up, you know." I can feel my tears drying up and my resolve fading. Why do you have to be able to think so clearly, Sora? "As for Riku, we can just TELL him what's going on. He'd probably approve." Sora just looks at me. Stay strong, Kairi! Oh, it's no use! "Ugh! Why do I always end up agreeing with you?"

"Because you love me so much?" he answers with his usual grin.

"That must be it." I put my head back on his chest. "I just wish YOU loved me that much!"

"Kairi!" Sora cries. Oops, I think I hurt him with that!

"I'm SO sorry, sweetie!" I hug him as hard as I can. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded!"

"I know," he tells me. I don't believe him. He continues, "I'm not turning your idea down because I don't love you; I'm doing it because I DO!" He pulls my face closer to his. "I just want to protect you from some of the bad consequences of your more extreme ideas."

"Spending my life on this ship, naked all the time and pregnant off and on doesn't sound so bad to me." He just looks at me. "Okay! It'd probably get old after a few years." I smile at him. "But, what an amazing few years it'd be!"

"A few years we'd be spending the rest of our lives paying for," he tells me. I just wish he wasn't right.

I grumble at him in answer, "I know... And, I'm truly sorry about implying you don't really love me. I know you do." I start sitting up. "I think I have the perfect way to start making it up to you!" I stand up on the bed. "Sora," I say sternly, "if I see you looking at my face even ONCE, you're in a LOT of trouble! Got it?" Unsure of what I'm up to, he just nods. I then start dancing as seductively as I can. Without stopping my dance I tell him, "buy some condoms tomorrow, lots of condoms." I turn around, bend over, and face him over my shoulder.

"How many?" he asks while staring at my butt. Good boy.

"A weeks worth?" I shrug.

"So, a hundred then?" he jokes.

"I wish! I'd LOVE to try get through a hundred condoms with you in a week!" I face him.

"Wanna try it?" he smirks at me. I bring my face close to his. "As a challenge." Is he serious! "ASBSOLUTELY!" I'm going to LOVE this week!

I see him wince from my yelling. I kiss his ear. "I was actually joking but, I guess we could try. We've already been through more than two dozen," he reminds me. "This shouldn't be too hard."

I move my body head to crotch in front of his face while I do some math in my head. "Sweetie, we'd have to use about 15 a day." I see his eyes widen. "This is going to be the best week ever!"

I see our conversation and my dance is finally having the desired effect on my husband. "About time, my love!" I tease. I stop dancing and move my head back down to his crotch. I notice him starting to blush and open his mouth. Before he gets a word out I'm already starting.

* * *

That evening, I sit in front of my mirror in my bedroom. "Naminé?" I ask.

_Yes._ I see her reflection in the mirror.

You were in Sora's head; you know everything he knew at that time. Now that we're married, can you please let me know now how much he loves me?

_I suppose I can... I just don't know if I should... And, even if I DO, that was a long time ago. He probably loves you more now. Especially now that you're married._

Please! I just, want to see his love. Does this even make any sense?

_It does. _Naminé sighs. _Close your eyes._ I do. I suddenly feel a warmth in my heart. It gently spreads all over my body. Every pore of my body feels like it's covered in joy, contentedness, protectiveness, calm, passion and a little bit of worry. _This is what Sora feels when he thinks about you. Or, at least it's what he felt the last time I was in his mind._

I open my eyes and start crying in joy. I just felt my husband's love for me! Can you do that for him? Can you let him feel my love for him in his heart?

_I'm sorry. I don't have those powers anymore. You'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way._

I smile. I intend to everyday for the rest of my life.

* * *

A couple days after we make it back to the islands, Riku throws us a surprise party. Officially, it's to recognize that we finally started dating. Unofficially, Riku learned about our wedding and wanted to help us celebrate it. At the party we learn we were the last ones to learn how the other feels.

While I'm cuddling with Sora on a couch in the corner, Selphie walks up to us. "How many do you have left?" she asks.

When I realize what she's asking I start to blush. Sora sees me blush, figures out why and starts blushing too. I hold up my hand in an '0' shape.

"Already!" Selphie asks in shock. Not that I blame her. The last time she and I talked she knew I was still a virgin. "So, how is he?"

"Selphie!" I shout. Sora and my faces are as red as my hair.

"Well, he must be doing SOMETHING right if you went through that many in only one week!"

"Five days," Sora mumbles. Well, since we're talking about this anyway...

"What?" Selphie asks in disbelief.

"We had to get more two days ago," I tell her. "It only took five days for the first batch."

Selphie's eyes practically jump out of her sockets. "I don't know if I should congratulate you or be jealous, Kairi. I'll compromise and do both. Congratulations, both of you." As she walks off I can hear her whispering, "over two dozen condoms in five days. He must be a machine! Lucky Kairi! I hope I find a guy with a fraction of that talent and stamina!"

Not long after she leaves, Riku comes over. "So, how long until I have a niece or nephew?"

"Years," I answer coldly. "Thanks to him. If I had my way one would already be growing inside of me."

"I was actually joking," Riku confesses. "But, it's good to hear that you're going to wait. You two SHOULD be enjoying this time. You've both earned it!"

"We're enjoying it alright!" I answer. I can see Sora's face reddening again. I turn and tell my husband, "don't worry. Those are the only two friends I plan on telling thinks like that to."

Riku laughs. "That explains why Selphie's been staring at Sora since she talked to you!" I look over to her and see Riku's right. She immediately turns away in embarrassment. "If you're going to wait, you two should get some protection. LOTS of protection!" Sora and I start cracking up. "What's so funny?"

I decide to explain our little challenge to Riku. His eyes go wide and he turns away laughing.

We ended up not quite making it through a third of our challenge by the end of the week. I'm not complaining! Unfortunately, my period starts on the last day robbing us of the chance to use number 33. (And 34 and 35 probably.) I almost wish I WAS pregnant just so we wouldn't have to stop for my period for a few months. I keep my promise to him and take him in my mouth a LOT. I'm actually starting to like the taste now! Sora and I somehow find a way to grow closer each day. I love my husband so much!

All good things, however, must come to an end. While heading to the island one afternoon, I notice a bottle in the ocean with a piece of paper inside. On the paper is the king's symbol! I grab the bottle and run to where I was supposed to meet Sora. Fortunately, Riku is with him at the time. As the three of us read the letter, all I could think about was how much I love Sora and how worried I am he might get hurt.

After Sora makes up his mind, I ask Riku to give Sora and me some time alone. Riku just nods and walks away. Sora and I talk for a while. Eventually, I gather the courage to make a request. "Sora, get me pregnant."

"Kairi, we've been over this," he protests.

"No, Sora!" I yell at him. "I'm not joking! I'm not being rash! I've been thinking about this for a long time!" I start to calm down a little. "If worst came to worst and you didn't come back... I don't think I could live without you, sweetie!" Sora looks like he's about to say something but, I cut him off. "Let me finish! Not only do I want to have your child in case something happens, I have an ulterior motive. You're too good a person to leave me here to raise your child by myself. If I was pregnant, I'd know you were coming back." He looks at me questioningly. "I'm done now, my love. Your turn."

"Kairi," he begins while taking my hands in his. "I SWEAR I'll come back to you. Why would I not come home to my beautiful, sexy wife?" He lets go of my hands. "Now, I really better be off." I give him one of the sexy pouts I've recently learned. "I'm sorry but, I don't think we have time for that or a long farewell. I love you and I WILL come back to you, I promise."

I nod in understanding. Then, I pull him close and give him a kiss. "I love you, too. And, I'm going to hold you to that promise, sweetie! Please come back to me, my love. I really do need you more than I can put into words." I close my eyes and turn around before he can see my tears.

The End

A/N: Wow! That ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be.

I'm thinking about going back and making a second chapter of the same story from Sora's POV. If you want to read it, leave reviews saying so!


	2. Sora's POV

Well, even though I've only gotten one ACTUAL request for this story, it's now easily my most popular one with the most story alerts. I'm taking this to mean people want to see chapter two. Therefore:

Sora's POV

"Sora," Kairi tells me.

"Hi Kairi," I answer and walk up to her.

"I've missed you so much!" she cries. I see tears running down her cheeks. I reach my hand out to wipe her tears away. My hand goes through her face. "Why did you have to lave me?"

"Kairi! I'm right here!" I shout at her. She doesn't turn to face me. I try to put my hand on her shoulder but, my hand goes through.

"Kairi!" I shout and wake myself up. It was only a dream.

_Another one!_

What do you want, Roxas?

_ A decent night of sleep for a change would be a good start. Tell her already!_

I can't! What if I'm wrong? I've never been in love before!

_Mirror! Now!_

Too tired to move. We talk here.

_Fine. Since you've been back on the islands, how many dreams have you had that WEREN'T about Kairi?_

The guy with the cheese?

_Dreams caused by late-night 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer' marathons don't count! Besides, we agreed we weren't going to talk about that._

I can't risk our friendship! She means everything to me! I'd rather have her as only a friend and wonder what could have been for the rest of my life than risk never seeing her again!

_Wimp! Are you a Keyblade Master or aren't you?_

Risking my life is easy; risking my heart is hard!

_If you don't tell her, I'll just have to take over and do it myself!_

Won't work. You need me to let you take over.

_I'll find a way; trust me!_

I'm going back to bed. I turn over and eventually fall back asleep.

* * *

The next morning at school, I find a note in my locker.

Sora,

Meet me at the tree fort on the island after school. I need to talk to you. Just, be there.

Kairi

Short and to the point. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Heartless? No, she wouldn't waste time with a note. Help with studying? Ha! She's the better student! I get help from her!

Boy problems? I feel the blood draining out of my face on that one. If she likes someone, she probably WOULD talk to me for advice.

_She'd talk to Selphie first, right?_

Not if she wanted ideas from a male perspective. What we like and all. And, if that were the case she'd either ask me or Riku. And, if Riku's the guy she wants advice FOR...

_Don't jump to conclusions! It could be something else._

No, this fits too well; it feels too right. I fight to hold back tears. Well, I'll do whatever I can to help her. Her friendship means too much to me for me to do otherwise. But, I should probably give Riku a heads up.

Unfortunately, I don't see Riku at all during the rest of the school day. Given that he's a year older than me and we don't share any classes , I'm not THAT surprised. However, during my last class Selphie keeps looking at me and giggles. I'll have to ask her why later.

After my last class, I find Riku working out in the gym. When he sees me his eyes get wide and he shouts, "Sora! What the HELL are you doing here!"

"I need to talk to you," I answer. I take a deep breath. "Kairi gave me a note..."

"Did she tell you to meet her?" he interrupts me. I nod. He sighs and glares at me. "Get your butt there right now before I KICK it there!" Scared, I turn and head to the fort. Odd, that's not like Riku.

* * *

I get there about half an hour after school ends. Kairi was obviously waiting for me. She only paces when she's impatient. "Sorry I got here so late," I tell her. "I only read your note a few minutes ago," I lie.

_Don't lie to the woman you love._

I'll confess to the lie after I help her with Riku. I feel sick.

"Oh," she answers. "That's okay, then." She finally sits down.

"Why did you want to see me?" I ask, still standing.

"I need a reason to talk to one of my closest friends?" she asks innocently.

"No," I answer, "but, this is the first time you made an appointment to."

She closes my eyes and takes a deep breath. She starts speaking so quickly I have a hard time understanding it all, "Sora, you were gone for over a year. During that time, I missed you so much it hurt at times. I don't know how long until something else happens. So, I wanted you to know that, when the islands where swallowed by darkness and I put my heart in your body for protection, even though my heart is back in my body, it's still yours. It's always been yours. It will be yours forever. What I'm saying is," she finally opens he eyes and takes another breath, "I love you."

Did she just say...?

_ I knew it! Congratulations, Sora! Now, I'm off to go hide in your mind somewhere. Later!_

The only reason I don't collapse is all my combat training. Instead, I grab the nearest wall for support. "Kairi," I begin sitting down next to her, "I love you, too."

For a few seconds, Kairi looks like she's trying to say something. Suddenly, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

She's KISSING me! She loves me! Once my initial shock wears off, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. Actually, I kiss her lips. I run my hands on her back. Why did I wait so long for this! Why didn't I tell her?

While we kiss, I slowly move my hands down to her butt. I give her ample time to stop me in case I'm being to eager. She grabs my hands and puts them there herself. WOW! This feels amazing! After a few seconds, which to me feels like years, I break our kiss and say, "we should probably find someplace a little more private."

She nods then whispers into my ear, "follow me," and stands up. I do the same, grab her hand, and let her lead me down to the beach. When we arrive, she picks a paopu fruit, pulls it into two pieces and hands one of them to me. Is she...? I've wanted this for so long! Without a word, I smile and eat the offered fruit as she eats hers.

As I finish my piece of the paopu fruit I smirk and say, "you realize, of course, that this means our destinies are now linked."

"Sora, sweetie," she answers, "think about all we've been through since we first left the islands. Our destinies are ALREADY linked. I just wish I told you how I feel as soon as we were reunited."

"Well," I begin, "we were all rather distracted at the time. Though, it's probably good you didn't. Do you think Xemnas would have waited while we declared our love for each other?" I joke.

"Yeah," she answers, "you're right. But," she leans in and hugs me tight, "I should have told you as soon as you and Riku came back from," she pauses, "wherever you two were."

"THAT," I answer with a squeeze, "would have worked!" The two of us start walking along the beach holding each others hand.

"Sora?" she asks. "How come you didn't tell me how you feel?"

I think for a moment. "The same reasons you waited, I'd guess. Concern for our friendship. Things might have gotten awkward." She nods.

I wish we had a more secluded place right now. We don't need to go to another world, just someplace private... Wait! I snap my fingers. "I just remembered! The king is letting me use a Gummi Ships in case of an emergency or something."

She beams at me and says, "this definitely qualifies as an 'or something'! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Since Kairi's never been on a Gummi ship before, I give her a quick tour. Whenever I try to explain anything technical, I can see her eyes glaze over. Deciding that I'm not really in a tour mood anyway, I lead her to the room with the couch. She immediately sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to her. I immediately sit down next to her. As soon as I'm seated, she moves on to my lap and kisses me deeply. This is so wonderful!

This time, as we kiss, I slowly move my hands to her front. Again, she grabs my hands and puts them where I was going for herself. Wow! This feels great! So soft! She lets out a small moan. I immediately take my hands off her. Did I hurt her? Am I going too fast? She whispers, "don't you dare stop, Sora," and puts my hands back on her chest before resuming our kissing.

After several minutes of this, she breaks our kiss. I look at her confused. She answers my unspoken question, "let's go someplace. You've gotten to travel to all these different worlds and I've only left the islands as a captive."

I try to hide my disappointment at not continuing by asking, "where do you want to go?"

She thinks for a moment and asks, "where's the furthest world you've ever gone to?"

I have to think about that question for a while. It'd probably be able to think easier if she wasn't still sitting on my lap. Or, if my hands weren't still on her chest. Hey! I'm not going to move them without a good reason! Eventually I answer, "either the Colosseum or the Pride Lands, I guess. Though, for a first trip, I think we'd better stick to the Colosseum." Alternate forms are tricky.

"How long would it take us to get there?"

"About 20 minutes."

She stands up and says, "sounds good. Why don't you go on and set the autopilot?"

I shrug and head up to the bridge to set the coordinates. I input the coordinates and have the ship raise an alarm if anything unexpected happens. I head back to Kairi.

As I walk back I call out, "Okay Kairi, the autopilot's been set. We should..."

I'm going to faint! Kairi's... she's NAKED! Completely naked in a pose that makes it impossible to not see everything. She says something and motions for me to come to her. You don't have to ask me twice!

I walk to her in a daze. As soon as I get near her, she grabs me and pulls me on top of her to kiss me. She's naked! I'm kissing the woman I love! While she's NAKED!

"Sora," She says, "I'm starting to feel insulted."

"Huh? What?" I answer. It takes me a moment to process what she said. Insulted! "Why?"

"You've been keeping your eyes on my face this entire time!" she tells me.

I put my arm behind my head. I don't get this. "Isn't that a good thing?" I ask, confused.

"Normally, yes," she answers. "But, not when you're making out with your hot naked girlfriend who's loved you for years." Is she telling me to stare at her naked body! She then puts her hands behind my head and moves my face to her chest. "Much better," she tells me. Well, if it's what she wants, who am I to complain!

While I'm exploring her wonderful body, I notice Kairi undo a pocket zipper on my pants. Is she looking for...? She then opens another pocket. I guide her hands to the zipper I HOPE she's going for. She grins and pulls my pants off.

One thing leads to another and I never want to stop. Kairi keeps escalating our making out. She hands me a condom. Where did that come from? I see her shaking. I looks at her, "are you sure about this?" She groans and gives me 'the look.' Wow, we've only been a couple for about an hour and I'm already seeing 'the look.' She grabs my head and pulls me into a deep kiss. Okay, she's sure!

* * *

Wow! Kairi is a screamer! I think my ears are going to be ringing for hours. Unfortunately, because of how beautiful Kairi is, I finish way sooner than I hoped to.

After we're done, she rolls on top of me and lays her head on my chest. "Sorry if I hurt your ears," she looks up at me.

"It's alright," I answer rubbing my ear a bit. "I was more surprised than anything."

She giggles and answers, "you're not the only one." She then looks me deeply in my eyes and whispers, "I love you so much, Sora."

I return her gaze and answer, "I love you, too, Kairi." She then lays her head back on my chest and puts her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her incredible body and hold her close. "Kairi," I begin nervously, "there's something I ought to tell you." Confession time.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"When I told you I got your note after school, I lied." I can see she's shocked to hear that. Before she has a chance to say anything, I continue, "I actually got your note early in the morning. I spent the entire day trying to figure out what you wanted to see me about." I chuckle nervously. "I never did come up with anything. And, I certainly didn't expect you..."

She interrupts me with a kiss. "I understand. I'm not exactly happy about it. But, I understand. I'm so happy right now I'd probably forgive you for anything. Just forget about it; I have." She starts kissing my chest while I hold her. This is perfect!

"Kairi?" I ask her while petting her hair. "Do you think that was a little too fast?"

She stops kissing my chest, "yeah, I guess it was. Next time I expect you to last longer."

"That's not what I meant," I counter. Though, I do want that, too. "I mean, you just gave me your virginity the same afternoon as our first kiss. It's not that I regret it or anything! I'm just worried I might have taken you further than you wanted."

She looks up at me. She runs her hand through my hair and answers, "Sora, this will probably surprise you: however much you wanted that, I think I wanted it more. I don't think you would believe how much I wanted it. Also, think about it this way. It's been about two hours since we met on the island, right? Let's just say every ten minutes since then count as a month we lost while you were gone. And, if you think you pressured me, you'd better think again! Remember when the three of us were making that raft and I joked about leaving Riku behind?" I nod. "I wasn't really joking. I really wanted to go with you, just the two of us. And, I would even have done everything we just did on that raft with you then. I've wanted this for a long time, Sora. A LONG time. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if I took advantage of you! Besides, I didn't just GIVE you my virginity; I traded it for yours!"

I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life! She just told me I could have had her all that time ago! Why did I wait! "Kairi, I already told you I don't regret a single second. I guess I just wanted to make sure." I hold her. Eventually, I ask, "want me to set a course back for home?"

"No, we're already here. I also meant what I said about going to other worlds; I'd like to visit this world a little."

"Then," I reply with a kiss, "we should probably get dressed." She giggles and nods as the two of us try to find where she threw my clothes.

After I stand up, Kairi turns me around. She asks, "I didn't scratch your back too badly, did I?"

She scratched my back? OW! Yes, she did! I give her a kiss then answer, "I've been frozen, set on fire, electrocuted, hit with more weapons than I'd care to count and nearly drowned; I think I can recover from a few scratches on my back. Also, I didn't even notice them until you pointed them out."

She kisses me back and says, "good point. I guess you were a little distracted at the time." She gets an odd look on her face and asks, "want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She's joking. I'll play along. "Maybe on the way back..."

"Okay!" Wait? She IS joking, right? We continue looking for my clothes.

When we finally find everything and I'm getting dressed I tell her, "next time, I get to undress by myself and YOU get to have your clothes scattered around the room." Not that I really want to, just making a point.

"Sorry," she answers. "I guess I DID get a little carried away. But, that DOES sound like fun." I'm about to tell her I'm joking when she winks at me, "I'll make it up to you by spending the ENTIRE trip home naked. I'll even let you hide my clothes around the ship so you can watch me run around getting dressed. Deal?"

I try to ask if she's joking or being serious. I can feel my mouth moving but no sounds are coming out. She leans into me and kisses me. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" she tells me.

* * *

The visit to the Olympus Colosseum is relatively uneventful. I introduce Kairi to Phil who, of course, dubs her a 'Junior Hero' and tells her she needs to start training. She tries her hand at one of Hades' tournaments. After she gets trounced (only because Hades cheated), I agree to help her and we win easily! She makes me promise to bring her back here after she gets better with her keyblade.

* * *

When we return to the Gummi Ship, I set the autopilot for back home. This time, I'm not as surprised by Kairi's state of undress when I return to the couch room. "Well?" she asks me.

"Well, what?" What's this about?

"I told you I'd let you hide my clothes all over the ship on our way home," she points at her clothes neatly folded on a table.

"You mean you weren't joking about that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nope! Now, hurry up and hide my clothes so you can get back here."

* * *

When we return to the islands, Kairi has to spend a long time finding where I've hidden her clothes. As I get dressed, I watch her run around collecting articles of clothing. Hey, she's the one who told me to stare! After a moment I ask her, "aren't you going to put your dress on?"

"I haven't found my bra yet, silly," she giggles as an answer and sticks her tongue out at me. "Oh, here it is," she announces holding it up and putting it on the pile of her clothes she already found.

After a few more minutes of looking, I see she found everything I hid on the ship. Time to put my plan into motion! "Want a hint?" I ask her.

"No!" she almost yells. "I'll either find them myself or just go home without them."

"You ARE joking this time, right?" I beg.

"Nope!" She answers with a hug. "Besides, they'd make a great memento for you."

"Kairi, I don't exactly need anything to remember you by. And even if I did, I prefer the charm you gave me. I'd let other people SEE that. Besides, what am I supposed to do with a pair of panties?"

"Well, you could keep them near your pillow so my scent is always with you when you sleep."

"And what am I supposed to do when somebody finds them in my room? You know that's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I didn't think of that," she gives me a pout. "Well, where are they?"

"In my pants pocket," I laugh. Took you long enough!

"So you WERE planning on keeping them!" she laughs. "It's okay, Sora. If you want to keep them go ahead. Same with my bra." She CAN'T be serious! "I'm serious, Sora." She disrupts my concentration by shaking her body a little. "Come on, the last bra and pair of panties I wore as a virgin, they're yours if you want them." I keep staring at her in shock. "I'm 100% serious, Sora. Do. You. Want. To. Keep. My. Underwear?"

"No, I just wanted you to have to get them out yourself," I answer with a mischievous grin.

She walks up to me and unzips my pants. Before I can tell her she has the wrong zipper, she grabs me, there... "That wasn't a pocket zipper, Kairi," I breathlessly tell her.

"I know, my love," she smiles at me and starts rubbing her hand up and down. No fair! "So, we'll go to the Pride Lands next time?" Barely able to breathe, I simply nod my head in agreement.

* * *

That evening, I'm laying on my bed trying to read a textbook. I'm distracted, happily, from my reading by a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shout. I see Kairi enter my room. For some reason she's wearing heels and an Organization Cloak with the hood up. I think she looks beautiful in anything, and nothing at all for that matter.

"Hi," she tells me with a small voice. She sounds a little odd. Wait, did she get shorter?

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I've missed you so much! I had to see you again," she tells me. She lowers her hood and I see she dyed her hair black.

"We only just saw each other," I laugh.

"Then," she begins, "why does it feel like so long?" She starts unzipping the cloak. As she unzips, I can see that the only thing she's wearing underneath the cloak are her high-heels. "I feel like we've been apart for months!" She starts crying as she steps out of her cloak. "I need you!"

I breathlessly whisper, "Kai..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh!" I groan as I wake up. I look at my alarm clock. "Bad timing! No biscuit!" I joke as I turn the annoying device off and get ready for school.

* * *

Later that day, Kairi and I meet up on the Gummi Ship again. Before we leave we fool around a little. I'm still a little distracted by my dream that morning. "What's wrong?" I hear Kairi ask. She must have noticed my distraction.

"Nothing," I tell her. "I just had a weird dream last night."

"About me?" she asks. I nod. She smiles at me and winks, "a sexy dream?"

"Kinda," I feel myself blushing. I put my arm behind my head.

"You have to tell me all about it!" She demands, "you are required to tell your girlfriend about all sexy dreams involving said girlfriend; it's a rule."

I look at her in disbelief but, I eventually tell her, "okay, I dreamed that you came into my bedroom."

"Liking this so far," she smiles.

"And you were wearing an organization cloak and heels."

"Was it modest or revealing?" she jokes.

"Modest," I answer with a squeeze.

"Then what happened?" she asks.

"Well, then you unzipped the cloak and I found out that the only thing you were wearing underneath was the heels..."

"And then?" she asks excitedly.

Sorry to have to disappoint you. "And then my alarm went off."

"Oh. That's anticlimactic."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, the really weird part is that you had black hair."

She zones out for a minute. Suddenly, I hear her ask, "why would Roxas dream about me in heels, an organization cloak and black hair?"

"Good question," I answer. She must have been talking to Naminé. Wait? 'Roxas dream?' "Does that mean that was Roxas' dream and not mine?" I ask. She nods in answer. "That's a little awkward. Roxas keeps telling me that he sees you as his sister."

_Tell me about it!_

Any idea what any of that was about?

_None. Naminé and I might be able to figure it out if we talk._

Then, talk. I'm not gonna stop you.

_She's like a sister to me. And you and Kairi are both NAKED at the moment. I'd get sick before getting two words out._

Okay. "Roxas says he wants us to put our clothes on so he can talk to Naminé without puking," I inform Kairi. Make this quick!

We follow the request. "Roxas?" Kairi asks. He just nods as answer. "It's weird talking to you while seeing Sora."

"I'm sure it is. Can I speak to Naminé, now?"

"It's me now," Naminé answers through Kairi. This is SO weird!

_ The more you distract, the longer this will take._

"Okay, who was she?" Roxas asks.

"I honestly can't remember."

"How can YOU not remember! You're the memory witch!"

"That only works for others. I can forget things, too. All I remember is that it's REALLY important that you remembered her. And, for the record, I hate being called that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I don't really remember anything. I just saw a black haired Kairi in heels and an organization cloak. I didn't even realize it was my dream and not Sora's until you said so. Why are you making such a big deal about this? Why do you think it's so important?"

"I think she has something to do with Axel."

"Axel? What would... Ice cream!" Roxas suddenly shouts. "The three of us had ice cream together in Twilight Town!"

"Can you remember anything else?" Naminé asks in excitement.

"No, that's it."

If that's it, can I have time with my girlfriend?

Roxas puts his hand on his face, "Ugh! Sora wants more alone time with Kairi."

"So does Kairi," Naminé laughs. "Come on. Let's leave the two horny lovebirds alone; we can try to figure out more later." Roxas nods and closes his eyes.

"Kairi?" I ask.

"It's me," Kairi nods while taking her dress back off. "I need you, now!" she explains. She then pulls me back on top of her and kisses me deeply.

* * *

After our second afternoon of lovemaking, I take Kairi to the Pride Lands like I agreed to. After landing, Kairi looks at me and squeals, "you are so CUTE!"

You should see yourself. In fact... I laugh and tell her, "follow me." She does and I lead her to some water. "Look in the water," I tell her.

She sees her reflection and agrees, "Okay, I make a cute lion cub, too. So who are your friends on THIS world?"

First things first, I teach Kairi how to move around well as a lion cub. She picks it up a little faster than I did. Once she gets the hang of it I introduce her to Simba and Nala. While there, Nala and Kairi talk constantly about how much trouble Simba and I, respectively, used to get into. Why does that always become the first topic of conversation for girlfriends? Simba tells me next time I should introduce Kairi to Timon and Pumbaa.

* * *

After returning to the ship again, Kairi asks, "so, are there any other worlds where we'll change appearance?"

"How about I show you tomorrow?"

She grins and puts her arms around my waist. "I like that idea," she tells me.

* * *

The next day I take her to visit the underwater world of Atlantica. When we arrive Kairi announces, "I can tell I'm going to enjoy this world."

"How can you know that already?" I ask confused.

Instead of answering, she swims up to me and runs her hand over my bare chest. Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. "Besides," she begins, "I'm sure these clam-shells that are supposed to be my bra had absolutely NO impact on your decision to bring me here." I laugh nervously. "I wasn't complaining, sweetie. Though, I AM wondering how they stay on without straps or something to hold them."

"I never really noticed that before," I comment while checking out her back where the straps should be. I'm curious now, myself.

"You mean there aren't any girls on this world?" she asks me.

"Oh, there are girls here. I just never spent much time looking at them there."

She puts her hands on her hips. "Sora! I am not going to get jealous because you looked at other girls before we became a couple. You can tell me the truth."

"I am," I counter. "You're just the only girl I ever really thought about like that."

She then gets closer to me and gives me a huge hug. "Good answer. We should probably visit this world before the two of us get too distracted. Plenty of time for that on the way home," she finishes with a seductive wink.

I smile mischievously and nod. "Let's go." I then introduce her to King Triton. We all have a pleasant discussion about nothing of importance. Out of nowhere, Kairi asks if we can head home.

* * *

"Why did you want to leave all of a sudden?" I ask when I get back from setting the autopilot. "I thought you liked us as mermen, merpeople, whatever."

"I did," she begins, "I mean, I do. I guess I just prefer having you like that in private," She continues running her hand down my chest. "Besides," she goes on, "there were certain things missing in that form."

I give her a long kiss then tell her, "I know what you mean."

"Though," she ponders, "spending time with you while the only thing I'm wearing is two clam-shells does sound nice."

"That doesn't exactly sound practical," I tell her. Not again!

"You're absolutely right," she agrees with a nod. Good! False alarm. "So, forget the shells. You, me, no clothes, my definition of paradise."

"Kairi?" I ask, "are you a nudist or exhibitionist or something? You make so many jokes about being naked I start to worry. Besides, wouldn't you get cold?"

"Your body heat keeps me warm enough. I just REALLY enjoy it when you look at my body. I promise, you're the ONLY guy I want seeing me naked." She assures me. I guess that makes sense. And, it addresses my main fear. "It's just that, you're also the guy I want ONLY seeing me naked." What? While I'm trying to untwist that sentence, she continues, "and, more importantly, TOUCHING me naked." She emphasizes her point by putting one of my hands on her chest. "Have I answered your question?" I nod. "Good," she starts gently biting my lips.

"I love you, Kairi," I whisper between kisses.

She starts nibbling my ear and whispers, "I love you, too." I feel a shiver go down my body.

* * *

The two of us make these trips a daily occurrence. We go up to the Gummi Ship, pick a new world for Kairi to visit, and spend the entire trip there and back passionately making love. After Kairi complains about getting cramps from the couch, I pick up a bed for the ship. Everything is PERFECT!

That Friday, after school, I see a fight outside the school. There's a younger student on the ground and three older ones surrounding him. Three against one and, they're bigger than he is. I don't care what started this, I'm helping him!

I rush in and fight the bullies. It takes all my self-control to not summon my keyblade. I also have to resist the urge to use my magic.

A few minutes into the fight, I see Kairi run up to us. "What's going on here!" she shouts.

"The three of them were beating that kid up!" I inform her.

"Why were you three big young men trying to beat up that one little boy?" she asks. She must be trying to guilt them into ending things now.

"'Little boy' is right!" one of the bullies tells us. "He said he still believes in Santa Claus!" SO?

_Uh, Sora. You've MET Santa. They haven't._

"And what if he does?" I ask."I do, too. You wanna make something of it?" I continue. "I handled the three of you just fine on my own."

"Three to two," Kairi corrects me. The idea of fighting a girl along with the guy who was holding his own against all three of them gives them some pause. Kairi continues, "and, he" she points at the kid on the ground, "looks like he's ready to get up and help, too. Think the three of you can handle a match with even numbers?"

The three bullies started backing up. Way to go, Kairi! "Ah. We taught the little baby his lesson. Let's go." The three of them take off.

I bend down and help the kid up. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah. Why'd you tell them that you believe, too?" he asks.

I put my hand behind my head. "Because, I do!"

"Really?" the kid asks. "Thanks for the help! But, I'm supposed to be at home by now."

After the kid, I never did learn his name, runs off, Kairi walks up to me. "Do you REALLY still believe in Santa Claus?" she asks.

"Of course," I tell her. "Don't you?"

Her mouth hangs open in shock. "You HAVE to be kidding, Sora!"

"Nope," I smile at her. "And, you will too by tonight!"

"Yeah, right," she rolls her eyes at me. If that's the way you want to play it...

"Come on, let's make it a bet!" I tell her. "If you still don't believe before we get back tonight, you win. If you do believe, I win!"

"Win what?" she asks out of curiosity.

I start to blush. "Maybe we should discuss that in private."

"Sure thing," she tells me quickly. She must have noticed my blushing.

* * *

When we get to the Gummi Ship, Kairi turns to me and asks, "okay sweetie, what do you want to be the terms of our bet?" I start blushing like crazy. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea. "What, do you want some nude pictures of me for when you're alone?" she teases me. "How about a video of us together. Oh! I know! A video of me touching myself while thinking about you. Sora, you're into that!" she laughs.

"Kairi!" I finally get my voice back. "Even if I wanted something like that," I begin. She gives me a pout. Stay strong, Sora! "Which, I don't by the way, when exactly would I have time to enjoy it when I wouldn't be with you?"

"What about when you go to bed at night?" she counters. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't think about me before you go to bed and have to deal with..." she trails off and looks at my crotch. What? She means... OH!

"When that happens," I mumble and blush, "I just kinda ignore it and go to bed."

"Sora!" she yells. "I'm not going to tell you to not do that when I'm not around!"

Is she telling me she wants me to...? "What if it makes it so we don't get to, you know, the next day. Besides, I love you. I want to remain faithful to you!"

"Sweetie, you're a teenager," she starts, "you could orgasm right this second and be ready again before we finish this conversation." She has a point. "Honestly, I don't want you to deny yourself like that," she tells me with a stern look. "And, you're not being unfaithful if you're alone. As long as you're only thinking about me, of course," she adds. No problems on that last one!

"Kairi," I tell her while wrapping my arms around her. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl in the universe."

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss. She must have liked that answer.

"Okay," I tell her. "Why don't you tell me what you'd want?"

She starts blushing furiously. Really, Kairi? After all you just joked about? "Oh, come on!" I tell her. "Can what you want REALLY be any more extreme than what you were just joking about?" she nods and blushes even more. "Okay, here's an idea: we each write down our most secret wish, put it into an envelope and seal it. The winner opens the loser's envelope and gets either that or anything else they name. Sound good?"

"Okay," she answer softly. We spend several minutes hunting down the envelopes, paper, and pencils. I hold my pencil and I start to get a little nervous.

_ Sora, go for it! You've met him! She'll never read it anyway!_

I decide that my Nobody is right and I write what I've wanted for a long time:

I wish to marry you at Mickey's Castle.

I put the paper in the envelope and seal it. I look over and see that Kairi is still sealing her envelope. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods slowly. "Then let's get going!"

With a little more enthusiasm she asks, "well, now that that's out of the way," she starts unzipping her dress, "why don't you set a course to whatever world you think will convince me?" I quickly run off to the bridge. She, of course, is naked before I get back. She's awesome!

* * *

A few seconds after we're done the ship lets us know we've arrived. "Good timing," she pants.

I couldn't agree more! I hop out of the bed and shout, "let's get dressed!"

_ Just like Christmas morning, huh?_

Would you like to get more involved while Kairi and I are...

_ Forget I said anything!_

Good.

* * *

When we get to Halloween Town, I decide to take a quick detour to check up on Jack and Sally. When we get to Jack's , I introduce him to Kairi. "Kairi, this is Jack Skellington. Jack, this is Kairi."

They greet each other then Jack turns to me, "It's great to see you again, Sora! Don't worry; no heartless around this time!"

"That's good, Jack," I answer. "But, that's not why we're here."

"Oh," Sally begins coming down the stairs, "then why are you here, Sora?"

"Hi Sally!" I greet her. "This is my girlfriend, Kairi!" I pull her into me.

"Hi," Kairi answers with a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Sally answers.

"Anyway," I begin, "we're here to settle a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Jack asks.

"Kairi doesn't believe in Santa Claus. I bet her I could change her mind."

"Sora!" Sally yells. "That's not fair!"

"Well," Jack starts, "shouldn't the two of you be getting on your way, then?"

"Sure thing Jack!" I answer while starting to leave. "I just wanted to pop in and say hi while we were here."

"Visit any time Sora, Kairi!" Sally tells us as we leave. I see Kairi wave back to Sally and Jack.

"Sora," Kairi begins nervously, "just exactly HOW are you planning to convince me Santa is real?"

"You'll see" I answer with a grin. Easiest bet, ever!

The two of us walk to the circle of holiday trees. Kairi stares at the tree to Christmas Town. I start getting a little impatient. "Coming?" I ask her. When she doesn't answer, I grab her hand and pull her through the door.

After we land and dust off the snow, I hear Kairi whisper, "this is not possible!"

"Sure it is!" I shout. "Come on! Don't you want to meet him?" I grab her hand again and pull her towards Santa's Workshop. Along the way I see an elf shoveling snow.

"Come on!" I yell pulling her into the workshop. We round a corner and see Santa! I turn to Kairi to gloat. She's falling! I quickly catch her.

"Kairi!" I shout trying to find out what happened. She doesn't answer!

"What happened?" I hear Santa ask.

"I don't know!" I tell him in shock. "Kairi!" I shout again. This time I shake her shoulder. This can't be happening! This was just supposed to be a fun little bet! "Kairi!" I try again. I close my eyes to fight back the tears that are threatening to pour out of me.

"KAIRI!" I shout again. What if she doesn't wake up! What if...?

Suddenly, I see Kairi open her eyes. She looks up at me. "Kairi?" I whisper with worry.

"It's okay," she begins weakly, "I'm awake now."

"You gave us quite a scare, Kairi," Santa tells her.

"Santa?" she asks.

"Yes, Kairi. Rest now."

"I'm okay now," she begins, "Sora, help me up." I pause. Maybe she should rest more. I see the determined look on her face and do as she asks. She holds her hand out to Santa. "Nice to meet you, Santa."

"I've seen you before, you know!"

"Right," Kairi looks at the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask me with worry still in my voice.

"Yes, I was just overwhelmed," she answers.

"Sora, why DID you bring her here?" Santa asks.

"I wanted to prove to her that you're real!" I answer happily. Hopefully, SOMETHING good will come from this.

"I know when you're hiding the truth, Sora!" Santa tells me. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well," I begin while looking at the floor, "I kind of bet that I could prove you were real..."

"Sora," Santa sighs, "that was a very naughty thing for you to do! You knew that there was no way for you to lose such a bet."

"You might not have been here!" I protest. "It's possible we might have missed you and I wouldn't have had any proof."

"Sora!" Santa looks almost as angry as he did the last time I was here. "Call. Off. The. Bet."

I turn to Kairi. "He's right, Kairi. You don't owe me anything because of our bet."

"No!" she tells me."Sora, you won fair and square. When we get back to the Gummi Ship, I'll hold up my end of our bet. And, that's that!" She pokes my chest in emphasis.

I look at her in shock. "Are you sure?" Maybe she wrote something really good?

"Yes! I went into this with my eyes open! Now, let's leave Santa to his work. Nice meeting you, by the way." As soon as she says that she waves and turns to leave. I wave and then catch up to her.

"Are you sure about this, Kairi?" I ask on our way back. She doesn't answer. In fact, every time I try to talk to her, she ignores me. When I get to the ship I yell, "Kairi? Are you mad at me?"

"What!" she turns to me. "No! What would possibly make you think that!"

"The fact that you just ignored me the entire walk back?"

She gives me a big kiss. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

"By what?" I'm not sure if I believe her.

"By whatever debauchery you're going to make me do because you won our bet," she jokes.

"I promise that you have nothing to worry about on that front," I tell her in case she's not joking.

"Now," I begin, "let's look at what you wrote." I hear Kairi groan while I run inside the ship.

I unfold the paper and read Kairi's secret wish.

I wish to marry you.

_ I KNEW IT!_

I start laughing. "Sora, this isn't funny!" I hear Kairi cry. It will be when you see what I wrote. I hand her the other envelope. She opens it and starts laughing with me.

"I guess neither one of us had he courage to ask the other so soon," she tells me.

I sit down next to her and nod. "I love you so much, I didn't want to scare you off."

"Same with me. So, this castle you mentioned where we can get married? How far is it?"

"Ten minutes, give or take."

She pulls me into a deep kiss. "Set a course; hurry back my love."

"Maybe we should wait until afterwords. Make our first time as a family extra special?"

"No way, Mister!" she pokes my chest. "You've gotten me addicted to having sex with you. You're just going to have to get used to that fact and deal with the consequences! Now, hurry up!"

"If you're sure..." she nods. I immediately run off to set a course. I get back JUST in time to watch Kairi take off her panties. She does a little dance while taking them off. With a smirk, she throws her panties at my face. I smile under the panties.

* * *

After our best sex yet, we arrive at the castle and get dressed. We then leave the ship to meet the king. On our way, I see the king's broom servant things. I'm about to explain them to Kairi when I hear a familiar voice shout.

"Sora, Kairi!" Goofy yells, running towards us. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see King Mickey," I answer.

"Okay, I'll announce ya."

"'Announce'?" Kairi asks.

"He IS a king. Some protocol is to be expected. Even with friends." I lead Kairi to the throne room. I bow to the king when we get to him. Kairi gives him a cute curtsey.

"Sora, Kairi" Mickey begins, "what are the two of you doing here? Problems with heartless?"

"No, your majesty," I answer. "Everything's fine. We came here hoping you could do a favor for us."

"We want you to marry us!" Kairi finishes for me. Thanks, love. Wait, is this THE room?

"That's wonderful!" I hear the queen yell. "Goofy! Get the royal guard to prepare for a wedding ceremony. Donald! Tell the kitchen to prepare a banquet." She then turns to Kairi, "we need to get you fitted for your wedding dress!" Wedding dress! "Let's let the boys attend to their end of the preparations." The queen then leads Kairi away to get fitted.

After the queen leaves, the king smiles at me. "Congratulations, Sora! Now! We gotta find you a suit! We can't let you get married in your regular clothes!" My suit! My wedding suit!

He then leads me to get fitted. While the tailor is getting me into my suit, the king tells me, "now, Sora, you know that this is a big responsibility that you're taking on, right?"

"I know, your majesty," I answer.

"You can call me Mickey in here."

"Yes your, Mickey," I correct myself just in time. "I'm so nervous!"

"You'll do fine, Sora. Compared to heartless, getting married's a cinch!" the king assures me.

"I've fought heartless before, this is my first wedding."

"And, hopefully your only one!" the king tells me. It will be if I have anything to say about it!

"I just can't believe I'm finally going to get to marry Kairi! I've wanted this for so long!"

"I'm sure that she has, too. At least going by what Riku..." the king immediately puts his hands to his face.

"What about Riku?" I ask. The king just looks at me. "At least going by what Riku, what?"

"Remember when he and I were working together while you were dealing with Xemnas?" I nod in answer. "Well, he and I talked a lot. One of the things that he told me about was how much you two love each other. And how scared you each were to tell the other!"

"Riku knew how we felt! Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"He thought about it. But, he knew that if he did, it wouldn't be as special as hearing it from the one you love."

"Yeah, I guess he was right. I wouldn't trade Kairi's declaration of love for me for ANYTHING! I just wish I had told her first!"

"Wanna hear a secret, Sora?"

"Sure!"

He shakes his head. "First, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Kairi!"

"I promise, your majesty."

"Minnie told me first, too." We both laugh at that. Eventually, he tells me, "I just hope that the two of you have even half the happiness that Minnie and I have had!"

"I'm sure we will, Mickey! Thank you for agreeing to marry us. It really means a lot to me."

"My pleasure, Sora. Out of all of my duties as king, starting couples on their lives together is easily my favorite." The king looks over me. "Let's try a different tie," he orders.

* * *

After getting my suit on, I wait with the king in the throne room. "They're probably just finishing Kairi's dress," the king assures me.

_ Congratulations, Sora! I really mean it._

Thank you, Roxas.

_Now, I'm gonna go find the deepest, darkest part of your mind that not even your subconscious can find with a GPS, directions and a road map. I'm sure Naminé will be doing the same in Kairi's mind. Try not to get her pregnant on your wedding night!_

Not planning to.

Suddenly, I hear the wedding march music playing. A few seconds later, Kairi comes walking in. I don't thinks she's ever looked more beautiful! Her dress is amazing! Before I realize it, she's standing next to me. We're getting married! I hear the king talking but, all I can think about is my wonderful Kairi's incredible eyes.

I hear the king say my name. I shake myself out of my stupor.

"As long as you both shall live?" I hear him ask.

The king is looking at me, so I figure I'm the one being asked. I nervously answer, "I do."

"You may kiss your bride."

I slowly lift Kairi's veil and kiss her. This is our most amazing kiss, ever! She kisses me back with more passion than I've ever felt from her. Wait! I'm married! This is my wife I'm kissing!

Unfortunately, we eventually stop kissing when we hear the cheers of the audience. After Mickey and I look at Kairi for a few seconds I whisper, "the bouquet."

She snaps out of it and throws her bouquet into the audience. I don't notice who catches it. Then, I kneel in front of my wife. My wife! I nervously pull down her garter belt. My hand shakes as I throw it into the audience as well. Kairi pulls me up and kisses me again. I hear another cheer.

After the ceremony, they lead us to the banquet hall. We're seated at the head of the room right next to the king and queen. A beautiful feast is served to us. I'm so hungry I scarf down the food. While I eat, I keep looking over at my wife, Kairi. I smile. I'll never get tired of thinking that. I'm her husband!

* * *

After the banquet, Mickey and Minnie insist that we spend the night in a guest room. Mickey also tells us that he wants to talk with me after we have breakfast. With no way to politely refuse, we're shown to our 'honeymoon' room. Wow! This room is huge! And that bed! I could almost land the Gummi Ship on it! I see Kairi sit on the bed. She pats the bed next to her. I rush to her side and pull her close. She leans into me and sighs. I see her pick up something off the bed.

"What's that?" I ask pointing at her hands.

"A recording of our wedding ceremony," she tells me.

"I can't get believe it!" I tell her. "You're my wife, now! I'm your husband! I love you!"

She squeezes me and tells me, "I know exactly what you mean, husband. I love you, too!"

"Should we watch the recording, wife?" She nods in answer. I continue, "I should probably tell you something, I wasn't paying very much attention while the king told me my vows. I was too busy staring into your beautiful eyes."

She sits on my lap and whisper into my ear, "here's a secret: I did the same thing." I laugh and pull her in for a kiss. I'm kissing my wife!

We watch the recording to discover just what we promised each other earlier. Standard vows.

After the recording ends Kairi stands up and pulls me up with her. She leans into me and tells me, "I realized something after the ceremony. You've never undressed me." WHAT? "And, when you took off my garter belt, I enjoyed it a LOT. Sora, sweetie, take your wife's clothes off."

* * *

My wife shows me a new level of passion that I didn't even know existed. The first time she's about to get off, she pulls me into a kiss. I guess she didn't want to wake up the castle. After she does that a few times, I start kissing her first. Even though I love to hear her screams, we're not alone here.

After I finish, I collapse onto the bed. I see Kairi panting beside me. I decide I want her closer to me. "Wow!" I tell her. "That was amazing!" I squeeze her. "What did you think?"

Instead of answering, she just nods. Did I do something wrong? If so, I don't want to talk about it tonight. Instead, I give her a squeeze and decide to ask her about it in the morning. I quickly fall asleep with my incredible wife in my arms.

* * *

The next morning, Kairi wakes me up with a kiss. I could get used to this! She shows me a beautiful, but not as beautiful as my wife, breakfast. We eat it together. "That was delicious!" I say when we're done.

"Understatement of the year, sweetie," she answers.

"Well," I begin, "here's a bigger understatement: I love you and I'm happy we're married."

"I know what you mean," she answers laying her head on my shoulder. "I think if I spent the rest of my life telling you how much I love you and how happy I am to be your wife, I wouldn't come anywhere CLOSE to conveying my true feelings." She looks up at me. She gets an angry look on her face. "Sora!" she starts sternly, "those eyes of yours had better start roaming over my body this instant, my love!"

Now may not be a good time! "Kairi," I protest, "if I do it'll delay my meeting with the king."

She pulls me in for a kiss and whispers, "even better. I'm sure the king can wait a few minutes." She pushes me onto the bed. To my surprise, she straddles me while I'm laying down.

* * *

Okay, pros and cons of Kairi being on top.

Pros: I get a nice show of her bouncing chest, I have easier access to play with said chest and I can see her face better.

Cons: I can't get lost in her eyes as easily, she can't wrap her arms around me and I don't hear the wonderful sounds she makes right in my ear.

Conclusion: Both ways are amazing!

"That was different," I tell her.

She looks at me nervously. "Good different or bad different?" She must not think I liked it.

"I liked it, LOVED it that way too, Kairi! It's just that," I pause and look down, "I love staring into your eyes as you shout my name. I couldn't do that when you were on top of me."

"Staring into your eyes as I shout your name is fun for me, too." She answers and gives me a quick kiss. "I love you so much, Sora!"

"I love you too, Kairi!" I kiss her back. "Maybe we can alternate?" I suggest.

"I'd love that, my wonderful, amazing, sexy, perfect husband," she smiles at him.

"And you're my wonderful, amazing, sexy, perfect wife," I counter. I then kiss her on her neck.

"I really hate to stop this," she tells me. "But, I guess we should get dressed and see what the king wants." I nod in agreement. Wait, wasn't there something I was going to ask her about this morning? Oh, well. I'm sure it wasn't important. I get dressed and notice that our clothes are freshly laundered. When did that happen? Wait! How did they get here? Right, Mickey's Castle. Magic!

* * *

We find the king in his throne room talking to a duck I've never met before. The king sees us and greets, "Sora, Kairi! This is Mister Mallard, my chief of intelligence."

The duck bows to us, "congratulations on your wedding. How are things going on the islands?"

Kairi curtsies back and jokes, "why do I think you already know the answer to that question?"

Everyone laughs at her joke. "Mister Mallard is very good at his job, Kairi," the king informs us. "Continue your report," he orders.

"Yes, your majesty," Mister Mallard obeys. "Pete and Maleficent have had a falling out. Pete's been banished from her presence until he can prove his worth."

"That's great!" I interrupt. "If the king fights one of them, Riku and I can handle the other easily! We can stop both of them now before their next plan takes shape!"

"Unfortunately," Mallard continues, "we don't know where either of them are. By the time we do, they're already somewhere else."

"Oh," I answer disappointed.

"I agree, Sora," the king encourages. "This would have been a perfect opportunity to finally be rid of them both. If we get a solid lead on either of them, we'll be sure to try your plan. Anything else, Drake?" Drake must be his first name.

_You've GOT to be joking!_

What?

_Drake Mallard? His name is literally 'Duck Duck!'_

As long as there's not a 'goose' we'll be okay.

"Admiral McQuack reports that the 1st Gummi Fleet is ready for deployment."

"Gummi Fleet?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, Sora," the king answers. "We're making fleets to protect each world and ship route from heartless and nobodies. The 1st fleet will be deployed here, at the castle, the 2nd at Radiant Garden. After that, they'll be deployed wherever they seem to be needed."

"Awesome!" That will make things SO much better.

"Sora," the king begins, "there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before the two of you head back home."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What does 'thank Naminé' mean?"

"Wasn't that written on Jiminy's journal when I woke up in Twilight Town?" The king nods. "As far as we figured, it was just for helping to merge me and Roxas back together. Why?"

"We're trying to figure out more about what happened while you slept. What about: 'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it.'?" That sounds cryptic.

"No idea, your majesty. I'm sorry."

"Worth a shot. Head on home, you two. I'll make sure you're informed of any discoveries."

"Thank you, your majesty!" I answer with a bow. Kairi gives another curtsey.

As we're walking out, I hear Drake ask the king, "if you don't mind my asking, your majesty, why did you make Launchpad an admiral?"

"Did you know that naval tradition forbids a flag officer from flying his own craft?" the king answers with a question. For some reason that makes Drake laugh hysterically for at least as long as it takes us to leave the throne room.

"Any idea what that last bit was about?" Kairi asks me. I shrug in answer.

* * *

After meeting with the king, we head back to the Gummi Ship. This time, Kairi starts taking her clothes off as soon as we get on board instead of waiting until we get to the 'bedroom' like normal. I look at her in shock. "I don't want to go anywhere today," she tells me. "I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

I smile as her. "That does sound nice. But, sorry honey, I'm afraid you actually wore me out last night and this morning."

She continues undressing. "That's fine, Sora. Whether or not we have sex anymore today doesn't matter to me much. Well, I WANT to." So do I. "But, spending the day cuddling with you sounds great, too."

"If that's the case, why are you still getting naked?"

Before she answers she stretches. I can't help but get a good look at her body. "In case it turns out that you're up for another go after all." She winks at me then continues, "and, I expect you to spend the day naked as well. I don't want to have to wait a single second if you DO get ready." She finishes undressing while smiling at me. "I'll be waiting, sweetie." She then turns and heads for the bedroom. I quickly get out of my clothes.

When I reach the bedroom I see Kairi spread on the bed in the sexiest pose I can think of. Seeing her like that gets me ready to go again. My wife smiles at me and says, "had more energy left than you thought, huh?" she pulls me down on top of her before I have a chance to answer.

* * *

After many wonderful hours, I discover we're out of condoms. "I think we better hold off on anymore sex for the rest of the day," I tell my wife.

"WHY!" she asks upset.

"We're out of condoms," I informs her.

"So?" I look at my wife in shock. "We're married now. We're supposed to start having kids. I WANT to have your children!"

"I'd rather wait on that," I tell her.

Kairi looks at me sexily and asks in a pout, "don't you want to make babies with me?" She moves her finger to her mouth to heighten the effect. Low blow, Kairi!

And, it's getting me ready, again. "I do!" I tell her. "Just, not until we've been married for a while. Have our own place to live. Have a steady income. You know, little things like that?"

"Well, I suppose there's one plus side to waiting," She concedes. "We'll get to have a lot more sex for now." I can't argue with that point.

"So, should we head to a town and buy some more condoms?" I'm getting REALLY ready.

She shakes her head. "I have a better idea." She winks at me and moves her head down. She CAN'T be about to...

"You don't have to do that," I tell her nervously.

"I want to. Besides, in about a week it's going to be the only thing I CAN do and I want to get a 'head' start on practicing." What does THAT mean? Oh. She smiles at me as she starts.

* * *

That was GREAT! I just hope that Kairi enjoyed it. "I'm only doing that when we're out of condoms or I'm on my period," she tells him.

"If you didn't enjoy it," I tell her, "I never want you to do it again at all." I hope you did.

"I did enjoy it!" I'm not entirely sure I believe her. "It's just..." she pauses for a moment. "It's like the difference between holding hands and hugging." She grabs my hand as an example. "This feels good, right?" I nod. She wraps her arms around me. "But, hugging me is SO much better, right?" I nod enthusiastically. "What I just did for you was like holding your hand for me. Sex is like hugging. When we can't have sex because we're out of condoms or I'm on my period or something, I'll do that. But, I'd really rather just have sex with you."

"For me it was almost as good." I tell her. She looks worried. Maybe she's afraid I like it more? "I mean it," I continue. "Sex with you is GREAT. That was just a good alternative."

"Okay," that seems to satisfy her. "I really want to make you feel as good as I can. Hopefully, you'll never get tired of regular sex."

"I honestly don't think that could ever happen." I tell her with a squeeze. "I think you're underestimating just how much I like those sounds you make."

She looks into my eyes. "I like the sounds you make, too." She rests her head on my chest.

I lift her chin and look in her eyes. "I love you, Kairi." I kiss the tip of her nose.

She giggles and answers. "I love you, too." She starts kissing my shoulder.

"Kairi?" I ask. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"No!" she yells at me. She looks me dead in the eyes. "Besides, that wasn't a 'favor' it was me saying 'I love you' without words."

"I want to say the same thing!"

"I'm trying to be selfless here, sweetie," she tells me. I just looks back at her. Is this REALLY going to be what our first fight is about? "Sora, there's something I think you need to know. I love you!" She holds her hand up. "Let me finish! I love you a LOT! If I asked you what you thought my favorite part of sex with you was, I'm betting you'd say when I orgasm." I nod. "You're wrong; it's YOURS. If I was suddenly incapable of getting off, I wouldn't have sex with you any less. I don't have sex with you because I want to feel good. I do it because I want YOU to feel good. I want you to physically feel as good as you make me feel emotionally. I want to say 'I love you' with every part of my body!" She buries her face in my chest.

I lift her chin with my finger. "I feel exactly the same," I tell her. "MY favorite part of sex is when you have to scream out my name. Which, I'm guessing is when you orgasm." She nods enthusiastically. "Well, we're out of condoms but, you're not on your period so, I can STILL make you scream my name. Why won't you let me?"

She winces and looks down. She mumbles, "I also don't want to taste myself when we kiss."

I laugh. "I wish you had just said that in the first place! I wouldn't have made a big deal out of it. That doesn't exactly appeal to me, either."

"Sora," she begins nervously. There's one part of me I haven't said 'I love you' with yet."

"Not interested in trying that," I tell her with a stern look. She nods in agreement. "However," I tell her while moving my hand down her stomach, "I just thought of another way to make you scream my name." She gasps as I dart my hand between her legs.

* * *

After I make my wife scream my name in a new way, she tells me, "that was amazing! Thank you." she kisses me. "Sora?" She looks up at me.

"Yes?" I answer with a smile.

"Let's move into the Gummi Ship." She starts crying.

"Why?"

"I want to spend all my time with you." She's crying heavier now. "I mean all my time. Literally every single second. Think about it. We could live on the ship. You have enough munny left over from fighting heartless to feed us and keep us supplied with condoms for years. We can stay around the castle in case the king needs you for anything." She sits up looks me in the eye. "Please, Sora! Just you and me. Together, alone, forever. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Of course it sounds nice, Kairi," I tell her while wiping away some of her tears. "I'd LOVE to be able to just be with you. Only leaving the ship for supplies, it sounds like paradise! But, what about school? Our families? Our friends? Riku?"

"I don't care about school," she tells him. "And, you're my husband now. That means you're the most important family I have. And, losing friends is a part of growing up, you know." She starts calming down a little. "As for Riku, we can just TELL him what's going on. He'd probably approve." I just looks at her. "Ugh! Why do I always end up agreeing with you?"

"Because you love me so much?" I answer with a grin.

"That must be it," she puts her head back on my chest. "I just wish YOU loved me that much!"

"Kairi!" I cry. I know she didn't mean it like that but, OUCH!

"I'm SO sorry, sweetie!" She hugs me harder than she ever has. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded!"

"I know," I tell her. It still hurt. I continue, "I'm not turning your idea down because I don't love you; I'm doing it because I DO!" I pull her face closer to mine. "I just want to protect you from some of the bad consequences of your more extreme ideas."

"Spending my life on this ship, naked all the time and pregnant off and on doesn't sound so bad to me." I just look at her. It'd be easier to let her figure this out for herself. "Okay! It'd probably get old after a few years." She smiles at me. "But, what an amazing few years it'd be!"

"A few years we'd be spending the rest of our lives paying for," I remind her.

She grumbles at me, "I know... And, I'm truly sorry about implying you don't really love me. I know you do." She starts sitting up. "I think I have the perfect way to start making it up to you!" She stands up on the bed. "Sora," she says sternly, "if I see you looking at my face even ONCE, you're in a LOT of trouble! Got it?" Unsure of what she's up to, I just nod. She then starts dancing seductively. Wow! My wife is so sexy! Without stopping her dance she tells me, "buy some condoms tomorrow, lots of condoms." She turns around, bends over, and faces me over her shoulder.

"How many?" I ask. I can't take my eyes off her perfect butt.

"A weeks worth?" she asks.

"So, a hundred then?" I joke.

"I wish! I'd LOVE to try get through a hundred condoms with you in a week!" She faces me.

"Wanna try it?" I smirk at her. She brings her face close to mine. "As a challenge."

"ASBSOLUTELY!" She screams into my ear. I wince from her yelling. She kisses my ear.

I tell her, "I was actually joking but, I guess we could try. We've already been through more than two dozen," I remind her. "This shouldn't be too hard."

She moves her body head to crotch in front of my face. "Sweetie, we'd have to use about 15 a day." HOW MANY! "This is going to be the best week ever!" I have to agree.

Our conversation and her dance is finally getting me ready to go again. "About time, my love!" she teases. She stops dancing and moves her head back down to my crotch. I start to blush and open my mouth to remind her I don't expect her to do that. Before I get a word out she's already starting.

* * *

A couple days after we make it back to the islands, Riku throws us a surprise party. Officially, it's to recognize that we finally started dating. Unofficially, Riku learned about our wedding and wanted to help us celebrate it. At the party we learn we were the last ones to learn how the other feels.

While I'm cuddling with Kairi on a couch in the corner, Selphie walks up to us. "How many do you have left?" she asks.

What's she talking about? I'm about to ask Kairi when I see that she's blushing. Does Selphie know about our little trips? I start blushing. I see Kairi hold her hand up in a '0' shape.

"Already!" Selphie asks in shock. "So, how is he?"

"Selphie!" Kairi shouts. Kairi's and my faces are as red as her hair.

"Well, he must be doing SOMETHING right if you went through that many in only one week!"

"Five days," I mumble. This conversation isn't going to end without embarrassment, anyway.

"What?" Selphie asks in disbelief.

"We had to get more two days ago," Kairi tells her. "It only took five days for the first batch."

Selphie's eyes practically jump out of her sockets. "I don't know if I should congratulate you or be jealous, Kairi. I'll compromise and do both. Congratulations, both of you." As she walks off I can hear her whispering, "over two dozen condoms in five days. He must be a machine! Lucky Kairi! I hope I find a guy with a fraction of that talent and stamina!"

Not long after she leaves, Riku comes over. "So, how long until I have a niece or nephew?"

"Years," Kairi answers coldly. "Thanks to him. If I had my way one would already be growing inside of me."

"I was actually joking," Riku confesses. "But, it's good to hear that you're going to wait. You two SHOULD be enjoying this time. You've both earned it!"

"We're enjoying it alright!" Kairi answers. My face starts reddening again. My wife turns and tells me, "don't worry. Those are the only two friends I plan on telling things like that to."

Riku laughs. "That explains why Selphie's been staring at Sora since she talked to you!" I look at Riku in shock. "If you're going to wait, you two should get some protection. LOTS of protection!" Kairi and I start cracking up. "What's so funny?"

Kairi explains our little challenge to Riku. His eyes go wide and he turns away laughing.

We ended up not quite making it through a third of our challenge by the end of the week. Kairi's period starts on the last day robbing us of the chance to use number 33. I'm almost a little glad when it does. Kairi's really starting to wear me out. She keeps her promise to me and take me in her mouth a LOT. Kairi and I somehow find a way to grow closer each day. I love my wife so much!

One day, while I'm waiting on the beach for Kairi, Riku and I start talking. "So, what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

Riku jumps down and laughs. "This," he says while pointing at my heart. I'm about to make a "my shirt!" joke but, he continues, "it's always closer than you think."

Before I say anything else, Kairi runs up to us and yells. "Sora! Riku!" She shows us a bottle with a note from the king in it!

"From the king!" Riku asks. We quickly pull the letter out and read it.

I have to leave. I don't want to leave my wife but, I have to help with this. The three of us discuss what we're going to do. Eventually, Kairi asks Riku to leave us alone. He nods and walks off.

Kairi and I talk for a while. Eventually, she makes a request. "Sora, get me pregnant."

"Kairi, we've been over this," I protest.

"No, Sora!" she yells at me. "I'm not joking! I'm not being rash! I've been thinking about this for a long time!" She starts to calm down a little. "If worst came to worst and you didn't come back... I don't think I could live without you, sweetie!" I'm about to say something but, she cuts me off. "Let me finish! Not only do I want to have your child in case something happens, I have an ulterior motive. You're too good a person to leave me here to raise your child by myself. If I was pregnant, I'd know you were coming back." I look at her to ask if I can talk now. "I'm done now, my love. Your turn."

"Kairi," I begin while taking her hands in mine. "I SWEAR I'll come back to you. Why would I not come home to my beautiful, sexy wife?" I let go of her hands. "Now, I really better be off." She gives me a sexy pout. "I'm sorry but, I don't think we have time for that or a long farewell. I love you and I WILL come back to you, I promise."

She nods. Then, she pulls me close and gives me a kiss. "I love you, too. And, I'm going to hold you to that promise, sweetie! Please come back to me, my love. I really do need you more than I can put into words." She closes her eyes and turns around. I know she's crying. I can't hear her sob or see her shoulders shaking but, I can feel it in my heart. I want to hold and comfort her SO much I can barely stand it. But, I have to go. And, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back to her.

The End

A/N: Wow! Sora's story is quite a bit shorter than Kairi's. I think it's because Kairi and Naminé talk WAY more often then Sora and Roxas do. Also, Sora's a lot less observant of his surroundings than Kairi so, fewer descriptions.

Anyway, I have good news, neutral news and bad news for all the fans of this story!

Good News: I have a sequel in mind! It's called "No Win Scenario" and I have a general outline of the events of the story.

Neutral News: It's going to be rated T due to no sex scenes. In fact, the lack of sex is a plot point.

Bad News: It's going to have MASSIVE spoilers for Dream Drop Distance. I mean, massive mega, "It was his sled.", "I am your father.", "I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar.", "Snape kills Dumbledore.", "Bella chooses Edward.", "Rinzler is Tron." level spoilers. This means that I won't post the first chapter until late August (about a month after the game comes out in the US and EU) unless I got LOTS (and I mean LOTS and LOTS) of reviews or PMs demanding it early.


End file.
